My Fight Mentor
by Eden24
Summary: Bella Swan isn't the most fortunate girl in the world. her mum dumped her on her father when she was a kid and now her fighting teacher has been replaced by some guy she knows nothing about and bella imediatly hates him......or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Bella! Get your lazy ass out of bed, girl!" My Father, Charlie's voice called from the kitchen. "It's a school day"

"Go away!" i groaned, pulling my sheets over my head. "10 more minutes....or hours."

The two of us had this conversation every morning before school. I definatly wasn't a morning person, well, at least not at 6am.

"If i have to come in there..." Charlie threatened; he was the only one brave enough to.

I was what most parents liked to call a 'wild child'. I caused hell and havoc everywhere i went, mostly fights at school. At one stage i had gotten into the 'five finger discount' scene but that was short lived. My reputation had softened over the years but i was still a girl that you never wanted to mess with. Even the older, bigger kids at my school knew that. It was hard for my dad to handle me. As i got older i began to realise how hard it would have been for a single father to raise a brat like me. That was one of the reasons i didn't act up at home but that never stopped me from arguing with Charlie.

"I'm not going today." i whined, not noticing Charlie next to my bed.

"Yes you are." he hissed, grasping the edge of my mattress. My dad was thin as a stick but he was strong! Lifting my mattress he flipped it, sending me tumbling out of bed onto the cold timber floor.

"now." he glared. "Get up."

"No!" i hissed back. "Leave me alone!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"What are you going to do? Get my mum to punish me? Oh, i forgot. She doesn't know i even exist anymore!" i yelled back, slamming my door in Charlie's face and locking it before he could charge in after me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie banged on the door. Uh-_oh. He used my full name. I'm in trouble. _I thought to myself as i quickly got dressed, tying my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I ran to my dresser, shoving a fistful of cash into my school bag for lunch and pulling on my fingerless gloves and necklace. I never went anywhere without that necklace. It was a heart with wings each side. Cheap? Maybe. It didn't matter. It had sentimental value. I shook my head as Charlie continued to yell.

"Open this door right now, young lady!"

"Or what?" i yelled, opening the door. "You'll tell her what a bad daughter i am? Tell her how i shame her? Try finding her first." i pushed past him, running out the door without another word.

"Hey, Bella. Are you ok?" Embry asked.

Embry was one of my best friends and one of the few people that had stuck with me my whole life. Even through the worst times, he was had my back.

Embry, Jasper, Rosalie and Eric were waiting outside the school gates for me as i slumped up to them.

"Hey guys." i sighed, hanging my head low.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. You had a fight over your mum again, didn't you?" Jasper shook his head, glancing over to his sister. Jasper and Rosalie were twins, not identical in personality but almost in appearance. Both were as stunningly beautiful as the other.

"Yeah, sorta." i admitted, walking into the gates with them close behind.

"Bella" Embry grabbed my shoulder, keeping me where i stood. "It's not your fault."

"Whatever, Embry."

"I swear you're more hormonal than my brother sometimes. That's saying something." Embry groaned.

"Shut up. Keep Jacob out of this." i bit back fiercely.

"Ohhhh, someone has a soft spot for Jacob." Jasper teased as the five of us walked into the school.

"No way. Even she has better taste than my brother." Embry stood up for me. If we were talking about anyone else i would be thankful but the truth was. I did like Jacob.

Jacob was Embry's younger brother who i had known as long as i had known Embry. The three of us had met when we were 5 and had been friends since then. Although Embry and Jacob were only a few months apart, Jacob acted his age. He was more mature than Embry at times.

"Hey boys." a voice came from behind us. "Plus one"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Embry groaned, turning to face his brother who was walking up behind us.

Jacob was cute in a way. Well, to me he was. His skin was a silk russet colour, a strange contrast to my light pale skin and he had a deep warm brown eyes and long black hair like his brother.

"Hey Jacob." i grinned, ignoring my mates now.

"Oh, hey Bella." Jacob's grin mimicked my own as he stared at my face.

"Um....guys?" Jasper waved a hand in front of our faces. "No lovely-Dovey here. Let me get a bucket before you go all mushy."

"Shut up, Jasper. We're just friends." i growled, punching his arm playfully.

"Bullshit." Embry said between coughs as Jacob and i turned to glare at him.

"So...Bella" Eric said, turning my attention away from Embry. "It's ten past eight."

"So?" i shrugged.

"Clearwater" Eric smiled. "You're late for practice."

"Oh crap!" i gasped, shoving my laptop bag in his hands. "Take this. I gotta go."

As quickly as i could, i ran to the gym, waving to the boys as i left. Mrs Leah Clearwater was my fight teacher. Every morning before school at eight, i had a session with her. The principal had thought it was a bad idea for me to learn how to fight properly when i had already gotten in trouble for fighting at school but i had convinced her otherwise. There was a reason why i took these classes with Mrs Clearwater. A few years ago i was attacked walking home. 'A pretty young girl at the wrong place at the wrong time' as Mrs. Clearwater had put it. Since then i was one of Clearwater's best and most dedicated students. It was kind of sad considering i was one of only two girls she taught in a class of 100 boys.

I ran into the gym's changing rooms, putting on my favourite grey tank top and my sweat pants. I didn't bother taking off my gloves or necklace. There was no need for fashion when i was training, unlike anywhere else.

I walked in to find Mrs Clearwater sitting against one of the kick bags talking with some guy that i had never met before. She occasionally brought in guest to help with my training as i got better but never him.

"Whose this." i hissed, disgusted at the guy as Clearwater finally noticed me.

"Oh Bella" she smiled, standing up to walk to my side. "I'd like to introduce Mr. Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Why is he here?" i whispered, not even looking at him.

"He's your new teacher, Bella"

"What!" i exploded. "But...but....what about you?"

"I got offered another job. In London. It's a big opportunity." she tried to explain.

"But...but...." i mumbled, "Oh this is bullcrap!"

I kicked the closest thing next to me - a large wooden bag rack - that split in half with a loud snap.

"Bella" she scolded me, taking hold of my shoulder. "Listen, i could have just left and not given you a teacher. Mr Cullen is very good at this. Better than i am."

"Mrs Clearwater...." i groaned. There was no fighting against her, no matter how hard i tried.

"Are you done now? Finished your tantrum?" She raised an eyebrow, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Miss." i bowed

It was a sign of respect that not many under stood. It was weird to do in the playground as she walked by but we kept it for training.

"Now. Come." She said, leading to where the guy sat patiently. His face was unreadable as he watched me. I was pretty sure i had made a good impression already. Not.

"Edward. This is Isabella. The student i was telling you about. Call her Bella, she get mad if you say Isabella" Clearwater introduced us. If this had been any other situation i would have thought this guy was cute. Even cute enough to top Jacob. That was saying something. He only looked a few years older than me, about 20 or 21 and was really tall. He had messy bronze hair and bright green eyes.

"Your top student is a girl?" he scoffed, an English accent clear in his voice.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that" i hissed.

"Bella. Practice is cancelled today. I have to sort out things with Mr Cullen. It's on tomorrow." Clearwater told me turning her back as Edward quickly followed. I could tell this Edward problem was going to be hell.

"You're finished early." Jacob noted as i walked up to my group. By now my other two friends had shown up. Jessica and Angela. Jessica, Angela and i were the only girls in our group but were treated like one of the guys.

"Stupid....stupid.....Urgh!" i groaned, kicking the bench where Eric and Embry sat. Both boys flinched.

"Calm down, Bella." Embry hissed as i threw my bag on the floor, ignoring him.

"I take it you had a bad session." Jasper smirked.

"Clearwater got replaced. I got this new guy....Edward Cullen."

"Oh, oh." Jessica hopped up and down in her seat eagerly. "I saw him go into the gym this morning. He's cute."

"Shut it, Jessica." i groaned, pacing in front of my friends. "He scoffed when Clearwater told him i was her best student. 'Oh a girl?' He scoffed at the thought! Such a jerk."

"Calm down, Bella" Jessica laughed, walking to me. "It's not that bad."

Not that bad. Not that bad. Not that bad... but bad enough.

I sat down between Alice and Rosalie in English. Embry and Jessica were in a higher class along with Jacob. Eric was in front of me beside Angela and Jasper was behind us by himself. When i took my seat, I didn't bother saying anything to Rosalie or Alice about Clearwater being replaced or Edward Cullen. They were part of the gossip group so they probably already knew. I didn't talk to my friends like i usually would have. My mind was wandering away from me to -regrettably – Edward Cullen. I didn't even know him and yet i hated him more than anyone.  
"Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I fumbled around looking for my pen in my bag.  
Rosalie chimed in, "Are you sure?" When I nodded she shook her head, not believing me. "Then why is your hand shaking like that?"  
I looked down at my hand, but could not make it to stop shaking, so I put down my pen, scrunching my hands to fist in my lap. "Too much caffeine." I said, remembering the 3 bottles of coke I just had before class.  
Rosalie and Alice both looked as if they wanted to protest, but the teacher walked in and began the lesson before they could.  
I soon gave up trying to take notes. My handwriting was incomprehensible due to my hand shaking. We were learning about Jane Austin's Wuthering heights - which I had already read so many times I had almost memorized it –and I lost interest in the lecture.  
I let my eyes begin to wander the room, bored. Then my eyes fell on someone at the back f the room. Edward. What the hell was he doing in here?

I looked back and watched him, I could feel my hand shaking again, but this time it wasn't because of caffeine.  
His green eyes met mine so suddenly that is knocked the breath out of me. My stomach gave an involuntary lurch as my heart skipped a beat, or two. A large crooked smirk formed on his face, as if he knew exactly what effect he had on me. I looked away, biting my lip, hoping that I wasn't that easy to read and knowing that I was. More importantly, i wondered why he had made me react like that.

As i turned away from Edward i felt Alice slip a piece of paper under my hand.

_Why are you looking at the new guy Cullen like that? _ She wrote.

I looked up at her curiously before replying.

_What do you mean? I didn't look at him like anything._

Out of nowhere, I saw Rosalie's hand come out, grabbing the paper from the space between Alice and me. It was a few seconds before she passed it back.

Staring up at them was Rosalie's neat scrawl. _I talked to him before. He's keeping tabs on you. Clearwater told him to keep an eye on you in case you act up in class because she's leaving._

_I don't know why. _Alice scoffed as she wrote more_. Bella is a good student. No matter how pissed she is she wouldn't do that. Would you? Oh wait, you would._

"Alice." Rosalie scolded her in a whisper.

"It's true" Alice smirked. Rosalie did too.

"Thanks guys." i groaned

"Sorry." Rosalie apologized.

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Cullen is still looking at you. Staring actually." Alice faced back to me after looking over to Edward

"Stop looking!" I hissed, taking the paper.

_Alice would make a perfect couple with Edward. Both annoying as hell. _I passed Rosalie the note behind our chairs.

Soon, she was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Alice whispered. "What's so funny?"

Rosalie nodded, handing her the note.

_How's he annoying? You met him for 10 seconds. _She wrote, glancing back over at Edward.

_He stole my teacher. It's my law. You take someone away from me. I hate you. _I shrugged.

Jasper turned around, snatching up the paper before Alice, Rosalie or I could write anymore.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a whole new paper ball war. _He wrote as a large smirk covered his face.

And apparently it was. Jasper, Angela, Rosalie, Alice, and I spent the rest of the class doing that, just passing stupid notes. It was stupid and childish...but it was fun. The fact that my whole day sucked so far was completely washed away in one hour.

When the bell rang, Angela and I were let out first. Apparently we were the only ones doing work in between passing notes so the rest of them had to stay behind to finish. As the two of us waited I felt a hand rest on my shoulder from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find none other than Mike Newton; the school jock. I despised him like most of my friends

"So, when can I expect you tonight, Bella?" a smirk formed across his face as he held me to his side.

My stomach lurched and I covered my mouth with one of my hands. "Sorry, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Angela burst out laughing but I wasn't finished yet.

"Let me think, how about never? Does that sound good to you?" I then shrugged his arm off of me and dusted off my shoulder. I didn't want to catch a disease.

"Don't be like that baby. You know you want me." Mike moved closer to me, and touched a strand of my hair. Did he not get the meaning of unwelcome? Was he really that thick? Actually....he probably was.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Mike, unless it involves hurting you. I could go for that any day." I smiled. The expression that formed on his face after that was almost as hilarious.

"You can't deny this fire between us. It's undeniable." He tried getting even closer to me, but this time I pushed him away. He was so disgusting it was nauseating.

"That's not fire you jackass. That is pure hatred." God he still wasn't getting it. "Here let me dumb it down, so you can understand, and don't worry I'll go real slow. I. hate. You. So. Much. And. You. Will. Never. Have. A. Chance. In. Hell. With. Me. As. Long. As. I. Live. Because. You. Make. Me. Sick.**"** I smirked at him. "Get any of that? Oh, and don't fantasize about me because even your fantasy of me is not interested. You can leave now." I said, waving my hand in dismissal.

For once, Mike listened, looking extremely pissed and I couldn't help but fill with glee that the thought it was me who had caused his anger. I turned my attention back to Angela who looked awestruck before she began to clap.

"Bravo. Bravo. I'm so proud of you." she couldn't help but laugh as she clapped, "I don't think I have ever seen any girl stand up to Mike like that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I refuse to be a damsel in distress. I was always taught to fight back. Plus, it's only Mike. I am not intimidated by him at all; he's weaker than a six year old girl... or Embry"

Angela and I broke out laughing as we headed to the cafeteria.

Of course, Eric wasn't there with our group when Angela and I arrived. It was lunchtime now, and I knew where he'd be. The same place he was every lunch time.

"He's not here. He's where he always is." Embry sighed as he caught me looking around.

"I know. Tell the others I'll see them in class." I took one last look at the cafeteria, certain that he wasn't in here. I walked out of the cafeteria, and made my way towards the library. I knew he'd be there; it was the only place he'd go.

The library was massive. Book aisles towered up over me, ladders at each shelf. There were two floors to our library. The one large room and a smaller one at the top of the stairs. I stood on the top level looking over the railings to the larger room. I could see Eric moving around in one of the aisles down below as I ran down the stairs to find him.

After a while, I finally found him. Reading a book that was practically half my size, Eric was sitting in the corner of the aisle with his iPod on. I looked at the cover of the large book, and saw that it was one of the many books that our teacher had given us for our history assignment. I sat down next to him, moving a few books that scattered the floor around him.

"Hi," I whispered but considering that he had his iPod so loud that I could here it sitting next to him, he didn't hear me. I removed one of the earpieces, but instead of talking to him, I just plugged it into my own ear. He was listening to Count your last blessings by Sum41. It was one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but notice the Title. Fitting for that's how i felt for my new fight teacher. Eric looked from the corner of his eye to me, smirking. Eric knew me well enough to know what i was thinking. He removed his headphone, and grabbed the one from my ear too, and turned off the iPod.

"Yes, Bella; is there something I can help you with?" He smiled as he closed the book.

"I wasn't done listening to that." I said as Eric playfully rolled his eyes at me. "Listen I want to talk to you. It's important." I whispered

Eric just shook his head. "I'm not going to help you kill Cullen."

Both of us cracked a smile.

"How do you know me so well?"

"It's a talent." he shrugged

"You know, i really hate this" I whispered to Eric for the hundredth time

"There's not much you can do." Eric answered, not taking his eyes off the books in front of him. "Clearwater's leaving. You're getting Cullen. End of story."

"Thanks for the backup here." I groaned. "Do we really have to spend lunch in the library too?" I asked, gesturing disgusted at the place around me.

"No one said you had to stay with me."

"You did." I smiled, punching him. I scanned my eyes over the book shelves and smiled when I turned back to Eric. He was so deeply involved in the book in his hands as a wide grin formed across his face.

"What?" he looked up at me.

"You want a table?" i suggested, covering my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." he nodded, paying not attention to me as he buried his nose in the book again. "I'm over here ok?" he threw his hand in some direction but i didn't pay attention.

Some thing caught my attention, surprisingly a book. The black book spine was easily seen against the brown, white and colored spines of the other books around it. Of course, it was on the very top shelf. I cocked my head to the right, as I did every time I was curious. I was one to be very curious. And definatly one to give in to curiosity. In the middle of the isle there was a sitting stool. It somewhat looked similar to the isles of a shoe store, but without the mirrors and all. I walked over to the stool and dragged it across the floor and pushed it tight up against the shelf. Taking in a large breath, i stepped on. I reached my hand up as far as I could, my fingers clutching at the book, pulling it free. The book was called, 'Twilight'. It was about vampires and werewolves; let's just say everything that I was not interested in. Not unless it had some form of fighting in it.

_That i could relate to_. I laughed to myself. I grunted, feeling like I just wasted a good 'exploration' moment, and stretched out my arm to place the book back. I stepped on foot backwards to get higher, but i made my balance on the stool very uneven. The stool took a hard jerk backwards but I grabbed onto the bookshelf and planted my feet firmly on the stool again. For a minute I had skipped a heart beat. This made my nerves feel lovely...

I breathed in then out and this time reached to put the book back up more carefully.

But the only way I could get it back was to step a foot back on the stool and go on my tippy toes. So I tried to do that as carefully as I could, but with my luck, the stool once again jerked backwards, falling to its side on the ground. I felt the pull of gravity on my body and braced for a hurtful landing, 'cause underneath me was the stool tilted on its side. So I though for sure there would be bruising.

That was until I felt two arms come from behind and grab me by the waist, pulling me into them. Just in time before the weight in my body made me go sideways.

I stumbled in the persons arms for a minute but they held me stable as i ran a hand through my hair and straightened out my shirt. The persons arms quickly let go of me when i steadied myself and I looked up for the first time into my rescuers eyes.

Edward Cullen was at my side, smiling at me for a minute, I could tell he was probably thinking how dumb I was to have fallen off a stool but his face softened. Oh, he _was _cuter up close. No...I didn't like him. He's evil. He's replacing Clearwater. He's evil. EVIL!!!! I repeated that in my mind but it wasn't really helping.

"Th-thanks." i stuttered out, slapping myself in my mind for having done so.

He gave a small laugh "What? Was i meant to let you fall?"

"Can't you just say your welcome and not be a smartass?"

"You alright?" he asked, ignoring my question. Bringing his hand to the side of my head, his finger tips grazed my brown hair. For some weird mental snap moment, I looked him with a sort of amazed and adoring expression. There was something about him that could've caught a girl's attention 70ft away. Something that could make you speechless. It was weird.

"I'm fine, thank you." It sounded more like a whisper if anything. But he was close enough to hear it.

Edward began to show a small crooked smile on his lips again before suddenly a voice came from around the corner of the isle,

"Bella? Is everything alright here?" Eric asked, eyeing Edward.

"Oh, hey Eric, everything is fine. I just fell. But he caught me. Everything's fine." I stated pointing a hand towards Edward behind me.

"Uh huh, well thanks. You know, you look a bit too old for a student. What's your name?" Eric asked, folding his arms across his chest

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Wait...your Cullen?" Eric raised an eyebrow before flickering his gaze to me. Edward didn't miss it.

"He's my new teacher." i nodded.

"And you said that he was a je-" Eric began as i ran to cover his mouth.

"Say a word and I'll kill you" i whispered to low for Edward to hear.

"I was a what?" Edward smirked; he was obliviously very interested in this. He wanted to know how much i hated him already.

I gave Eric a quick glare, squeezing his shoulder tightly enough that Eric winced.

"A new teacher and that she can't wait to see how you match up to Clearwater." Eric answered, briefly looking at me for approval.

"I'm sure." Edward nodded, no where near convinced. "See you around Isabella"

"Oh, he called you Isabella" Eric laughed but he soon shut up, bouncing on the spot holding his hurt knee that I kicked.

Eric and i breathed out a collective sigh of relief as we were left alone.

"close." i sighed, placing my hand over my heart to steady it.

"Why didn't you want me to say that you thought he was a jerk? What do you like him now or something?" Eric hissed, eying me suspiciously.

"Gross Eric, i'm 16 and he's like...22 or something"

"I'm honest." he shrugged. "Most girls would kill for a guy like him."

"No way. Okay, I'll admit he's not ….completely misfortunate looking but i hate him." i promised as the two of us left the library. I only hoped that i could keep that promise to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Forks tavern. The most popular and busiest bar in the area where the rich and popular weren't avoided and where the school's student body came out to play. Although it had the exterior of a biker bar it was so much more inside. A biker bar with not only pool and foosball tables but pinball and claw machines too!

Okay, i admit, it wasn't the trendiest place in town but it was the only place there was. Unless you wanted to attend the science club meeting on Tuesday nights at school. Like most people, it was the last thing on my list that i would have signed up for.

Eric, Embry, Alice and Jacob were, as always, occupying the small pool table on the far corner of the bar. I knew this was their favourite table as it was right next to the drinks counter where Alice and i usually sat, talking to the owner, Nicholas. The group had a perfect view of the door from there, and the moment Jasper and I entered the bar, they saw me. Alice skipped forward happily and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Bella." she looked over at Jasper with a smirk, "Jasper" she nodded to him

"Hey Alice, where's Eric? I got to talk to him."

"Over at the pool tables" Alice nodded to the table where she had just come from. Jasper nodded and pushed through the crowd. A large grimace was on Alice's face when she looked back at what I was wearing. I had not problem with the black skinny leg jeans or boys like girls shirt I was wearing but then again, it was Alice..

"Don't give that look." I rolled my eyes as she looked at me from head to toe

"Black shirt, black jeans, multicolour belt, turquoise converse, blue and black shag bands and a grey hoddie with black dots and teddy ears?" She raised an eyebrow. "have I taught you nothing Bella?"

"Yes" I nodded sarcastically

"Well you could at least have worn some better jewellery" she said with an upturned nose as she held my hand out in front of her.

"Hey! I like these" I snapped, holding my hand to my chest. There was nothing wrong with my dinosaur ring or the ring on my other hand that had 'Fuck you' carved in black. Alice knew better than to bring my necklace into it too. She knew how much these three things meant to me. "Besides Alice" I continued. "I'm still mad at you."

"Why? What did I do? I wasn't even with you after school."

"Exactly. You left me in a car alone with Jasper. You told us you weren't coming."

Alice knew what I meant but she just smiled wider.

"Oh, now Bella. I wouldn't do that to force you and Jasper together would i?"

"Oh no. of course not." i mocked a horror glance before groaning. "Why Alice?"

"You have been dateless too long. You need to go out more."

"But with Jasper? You know you're the one he likes"

"You could always try Eric." she suggested

"Eric?" I spluttered

"Ok, forget i said anything." Alice shrugged, taking my hand and dragging me towards the pool tables.

Embry and Jacob were in a close game when I got to the table. All Jacob had to do was sink the eight ball to win. He moved to shoot, lining it up for the corner pocket as Embry called out to Alice and I.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob shot but not before he heard Embry's voice.

Jacob missed. He actually missed. Not only that but he had lost too. Jacob looked up from the table to glare at Embry who was laughing hysterically.

"Damn it!" Jacob was pissed. He _never_ missed and never lost. _Never. _"You cheated bro!"

"No I didn't. I was just saying hello to Bella." Embry had him there. Everyone laughed as Jacob turned red. Everyone knew how much he and I liked each other even thought we both denied it. I had to admit, it was a good distraction but it made Jacob mad. He always won by playing fair and his brother had just cheated him.

"I guess you'll be buying. I want a coke thankyou, Jacob." Embry said with a large smile. "Oh, and get Eric one too."

"With Ice, will you please Jacob" Eric laughed, teasing him.

Jacob slouched off, grumbling under his breath. I heard what I thought was a faint _'Shove it' _as he pushed past Alice.

"I'll be back. I'm going for a drink" I nodded to Alice, who was setting the table, this time for her and Jasper.

"Hey Nicholas," i smiled at plonked myself into a seat behind the bar.

"What can I get you, darling?" Nicholas smiled to me.

Generally you don't call boys beautiful but there was no other way to describe Nicholas. He had long blondish brown hair that reached to his chin and dark brown eyes that held some kind of mystery to them. He had the most beautiful skin, it was a sort of light tan and had silky look to it. The most shocking about Nicholas was his height and those wide shoulders. He was about around 7'1" maybe 7'2" and most of the girls at school have had a crush on Nicholas more than once in their life but never me. I think he actually appreciated having one girl out there not trying to hit on him and visa versa. Like normal he had on his blank wife beater and jean combo. I smiled when I saw the superman necklace around his neck and the Christian bracelet around his left wrist.

"Just a coke, Nickster" I smiled at his hated nickname.

"Make it two" I jumped as Jasper appeared beside me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Are you going to tell me what has happened to you or what?" Jasper asked, a large smirk on his face

"Huh?"

"Well something's happened." He laughed at me, "Why else would that guy be staring at you?"

"What? Where?"

"Not telling...." he smiled as i hit his arm playfully.

"Jasper." I stretched his name. He knew there was no arguing with me when i wanted answers.

Jasper smiled greatly, nodding to the guy at the opposite end of the bar. Hovering over a glass of beer the guy turned to look over his shoulder at me and that's when i exploded. What the hell was he doing here! He looked at me, his messy bronze hair fluttering in his eyes as a large and cheeky smirk plastered his face. Edward shook his head slightly, glancing back down at his glass.

"You got to be kidding me." I shook my head as Nicholas reappeared behind the counter with two cokes.

"Here guys."

"Thanks" Jasper and i said at the same time, Jasper passing him a twenty.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Jasper."

"It's ok."

"I can't believe he's frigging here." i mumbled under my breath.

Looking at me, Jasper gave me the '_you don't wanna talk about it do you?' _look. I nodded and instead of following him back to the pool table I pulled up a stool, sitting alone at the bar.

"You ok, Bella babe?" Nicholas pulled up a chair on the other side of the bar, looking at me.

"No. Clearwater got replaced" I sighed. Nicholas didn't need to know anymore than that. He already knew about my classes and how much i loved Clearwater.

"I'm sorry"

"That's not the worst part." i went on. "I got a new _guy._ He scoffed when Clearwater told him i was her best student."

"That's deadly, isn't it? He must be pretty brave." Nicholas laughed

"Or stupid." i corrected him.

Nicholas shrugged agreeing.

"Anyway, Clearwater told him to keep an eye on me at school in case i acted up. Seems he takes his job seriously." I huffed, looking back down at my drink.

"What do you mean?"

"He's here." i spat quietly. "There actually" i nodded to the table behind me. When i looked, Edward was still staring as he had when i was talking to Jasper. Why was he bloody here!

"You want me to get rid of him?" Nicholas offered, rising from his chair slightly.

"Nah, leave him. I'll deal with him. Thanks for the coke, Nicholas." i raised my glass slightly, standing to head over to my friends. "oh and nice necklace and bracelet, Nickster"

Nicholas looked down quickly, smiling. "I wear them 24/7 Bells. You still comment on them"

"Of course" I smirked. "Tell that girl she's got good taste"

"You tell her nothing for this birthday" he laughed

:hmmm, we'll see" I shrugged sarcastically. "talk to you later Nickster"

"Hey Bella." Nicholas called after me. "No bar fights tonight please."

"It's ok, Nickster. I'll just yell a lot." i smirked

"Hey Edward." I smiled, taking a seat next to him. Edward jumped a little; obviously he hadn't noticed me even head towards his table. I had to say, he was pretty formal for the Forks Tavern. He was dressed in the same button up shirt and suit jacket I had seen him earlier but now, he had replaced the suit pants for a pair of jeans. Edward smiled slightly, running a finger around the rim of his glass.

"Isabella, isn't this a nice surprise."

"You know, i might have believed that if you hadn't been staring at me for the past 10 minutes." i nodded sarcastically. "And my name is Bella. Not Isabella."

"Me? Staring? No just enjoying a beer or two." he lifted his glass, taking a large sip. I did the same with my coke. "Not mad at me are you? Was i disturbing you?"

I just laughed. "Mad at you Edward? No, I was furious at you… but I'm not anymore. At first i thought you were just here to ruin my fighting life but i realized you're here to ruin my social life too. I guess I'll have to mange then, won't i? It's gonna be hard. I don't know how many people can stand you. I only known you a little while and you are already the worst thing that's happened to me. I'll just have to learn to survive"

My eyes were on him now, gauging his reaction. I was pleasantly surprised. His eyes flashed with anger, or pain or possibly both.

"Sorry to burden you. Trust me, if i had my way i wouldn't even bother training an ungrateful weak girl like you." He glared at me

"Yeah, well at least I actually have friends and not spying on my student while getting pissed off my head." I glared back at him. "I am fine! I don't need you to do this! Clearwater told you to keep an eye on me at school, i get that but frankly i don't give a crap! I'm not a little girl, i can handle myself here."

"I'm sure. The same way you handled your first attack i suppose?"

"You don't know anything about that" I whispered, Edward's words had cut me deep.

"Don't worry; i'm not scared for you here. I'm sure that friendly bartender wouldn't hesitate by helping a girl like you. He is just as bad as any other perving guy here." An evil smirk was on Edward face now. He knew he had gotten to me

"Don't say that!" I hissed at him, slamming my fist on the table "you know nothing about Nicholas. Leave him out of this; he's a good friend of mine."

"Okay, now if you would so kindly leave I'm gonna finish my beer …" he moved his face a little closer to me. "...Isabella."

My eyes flashed at him angrily. Edward raised an eyebrow challenging me to react but I won't give him the satisfaction. I stood there, unmoving. I so badly wanted to hit him, slap him. Just take that bloody smirk off his smug face.

"You're a jackass, Edward Cullen." I stormed off, leaving my new mentor alone at his table.

"Alice!" she looked up from the table and looked wide-eyed as I stormed up to the table. "Set another game. I'm in!"

I lost myself in the game, taking my aggression out on the little balls. I was so pissed and actually expected to crack a few of them. Eventually, I calmed down enough to begin joking with Alice and Jacob, forgetting completely about Edward Cullen. By the end, I had a pocket full of money and a few drinks that people owed me or whatever we were betting with now.

Eric had run to get drinks, losing the last round to me. Embry was leaning against the wall, pool cube in his hand. His eyes were on the table, where Angela was talking comfortably with a familiar face. Embry's eyes followed the boy, watching him flirt with Angela. Of course, just my luck, it was Edward; his eyes were glued to Angela.

"Be careful, Embry, You'll break that." Eric laughed, handing me my drink. Embry didn't even realise how hard he was squeezing the pool cue until he heard a slight crack. For a moment I thought he had broken the wood but when he removed his hands, there was nothing.

"My knuckles cracked" Embry laughed half heartedly, grinning shamefully to me.

"Hey, man, here's your coke." Eric said as Embry grabbed it greedily, downing it quickly.

"What the hell are you looking…?" Eric stopped the second he followed Embry's gaze. "Oh, that…"

From the look on his face, Embry looked as if he needed to hit something, anything, or else he was going to hit_ someone. _Silently i was hoping he'd hit Edward but i knew that it wasn't gonna happen

"Excuse me" Embry walked away, dropping his stick on the table as Alice stood next to me.

"Did he just see..." she asked

"Yep"

"Is he feeling...?"

Yep"

"So that means..."

"Yep"

Alice and I exchanged smiles. Embry had seen Angela, he was jealous. Both Alice and I knew what that meant, He liked Angela. I watched from the pool table as Embry stood closely behind Angela, his arm over her shoulder as she leant back on him. Embry, being as kind as he could to Edward -who he clearly despised- dismissed himself and Angela and grabbed her hand. Pulling her away from my mentor, both stoped acknowledging anyone else around them as they made their way back to the table where Alice, Rosalie and I stood.

"So...Angela." Rosalie raised an eyebrow to Angela who turned a bright red.

"So, I see you've met Edward." I smirked at Embry who was now leaning against the wall.

"Edward? You mean, like, Cullen? Your mentor?" He asked.

I nodded shamefully. I turned my head, my eyes landing on Edward who was walking around the bar. A wide charming smile spread across his face when he caught me looking at him.

"He's the new fight instructor...and I think he likes more than just Angela." I turned back to Alice to see her looking down at me. A blush fell over my cheeks as I hid my face from my friends.

"He's looking over here again." Rosalie giggled. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Rosalie! I can't believe you. You're worse than Alice."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well...look at him."

I sighed, turning to look at him again. He wasn't bad looking, and there was something about him that made me smile despite my hate for him.

"Not bad." I shrugged, trying not to sound like I cared. In truth he _was_ pretty cute.

After a bit of effort, Jessica, Rosalie, Alice and Angela turned away from the boy who was captivating their attention. It was harder for me to do than it should have been. It kind of reminded me of when I looked at Jacob. With a large sigh, Alice turned me away.

"Just go ask for his number, Bella."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you clearly like him." a smug smile fell on Alice's face. "Staring does make it kind of obvious"

"Go get his number yourself, Alice. I don't want it." I hissed.

"Sure you don't" Jessica smirked.

"Aren't you meant to be on my side?"

"All who agree with me?" Alice asked, raising her hand. Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, even Eric raised their hands.

"Shove it" I grumbled, turning my attention back to the pool table as Alice's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at her smirking face as she led me and the rest of us to an empty table next to the bar,

"Enough pool for one night" Alice huffed.

"You're no fun."

"I'm more fun than Jasper." She nodded to a tall guy at the bar. Of course it was Jasper, severally wasted. I shook my head, Alice and I would have to drive him home later but for now we would let him drink.

Eric, Jasper, Jessica and Rosalie were already sitting at the table by the time I had made it through the crowd. I sat beside Embry, who had Angela by his side, and waited for Alice to come back with drinks.

I was about to die of boredom when I heard a voice I didn't want to.

"Hey baby, how's your night?" Of course, just when I started to have a good time, Mike came over. I felt his arm wrap around me as I spun to face him, pushing away as hard as I could. He stumbled back a step.

"Aw, what's wrong? Am I not Jacob enough for you?" Mike whispered, too low for anyone except me to hear. "Or is it that new teacher Cullen that you crave now?"

"Get away from me" I glared at him. I heard the chairs scrap behind me, my friends had stood up." sit down guys" I said without looking away from Mike.

"Baby, I just want to talk." he reached up to touch my cheek but I pulled away.

"Call me baby or anything like that and if you do....well lets just say you'll be singing a lot higher than usual." I smirked at him.

"I just want to talk." He said, moving closer to me

"She told you to leave her alone, asshole. Or don't you understand English?" I looked behind Mike to see the last person i would have expected, Edward, towering over him.

"Piss off. This is none of your business" the stubborn idiot Mike was, he held me to his side.

"I said leave her alone" Edward took a step closer. I could tell it took all his strength not to hit Mike. I knew how that felt.

Mike ignored Edward, and from Edward's expression, that was a serious mistake. But that wasn't Mike's only one. He looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Just give me a couple of minute's baby." He moved his hand to my face, trying to brush my hair behind my ear, but was block by Edward.

Somehow Edward had managed to step in between us so fast that neither of us realized it. Mike dropped his hand, and I stumbled backwards a step, hiding behind Edward.

"You've had your last chance Idiot," Edward muttered through clenched teeth. He was seething.

"And what are you going to do about it. Fight me?" Mike was laughing.

"Go away, moron" Edward turned his back to Mike. I turned around without hesitation, following him.

"Hey. I'm not finished" Mike grabbed Edward shoulder, spinning him to face him.

Mike swung at Edward, nearly hitting him in the lip, but Edward grabbed his arm, using it to spin Mike around. Mike slammed into the wall but Mike broke away, and shoved Edward. He stumbled and Mike came after him again. Mike tried to swing, and missed as Edward grabbed Mike, kneeing him. And like magic, everyone froze.

Mike fell to his knees, gasping for breath as Edward bent down to his ear.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good asshole, because I will NOT repeat myself again. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't even think about her. And the next time you come near her, I won't be accountable for what I do to you. But I can guarantee that next time, you won't be so lucky. Understood?"

Mike mumbled something inaudible. Edward squeezed his shoulder and Mike winced. "What was that asshole?"

"Understood." Mike choked out.

"Good." Edward shoved Mike, sending him to the ground.

Suddenly, everyone turned around to see Nicholas, bat in hand, Alice and Rosalie behind him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing Nicholas, Mike just had a little accident." I smirked to him.

"You gotta be more careful Mike. " Nicholas said, having trouble hiding his smile "Why don't you come up to the bar and we'll get you some ice for your…problem." Mike's friends picked him up off the ground, where he was still crying, and led him towards the bar.

Before Nicholas followed, he winked at Edward. I shook my head, a smile on my face. Nicholas knew exactly what was going on but he also knew that Mike deserved to get his ass kicked.

"So cavalry isn't dead after all." Alice said as I sat down, this time, Edward next to me.

Jessica smiled up at Edward, "Obliviously."

"And it likes you." Alice whispered in my ear.

"You've met Edward, right?" I asked Alice.

"Not officially," She turned to face him.

"Alice, this is Edward, Edward this is my best friend Alice." I introduced them in an attempt to get Edward's attention away from me.

Edward extended a hand and of course, Alice took it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled at her.

"Likewise. I guess I should thank you for helping Bella. I appreciate it"

"Alice." I groaned, but Alice ignored it. She was just making conversation, and i knew that.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal." He smiled shyly.

"Clearly, they haven't explained to you how much we severely hate Mike."

"Mmmmm, not yet." Edward looked over to me. "Hope for his sake he doesn't go near you again."

For some reason, a faint blush spread over my cheeks. Why the hell was i blushing! I hated this guy....didn't i?

I could feel a new set of arms wrapping around me tighter. "Hey, Bella. Did you miss me?"

I turned to see Jacob, smiling widely. "Jacob!" I hugged him

Jacob sat on the other side of me, glancing over at Edward. "Hey, I'm Jacob"

"Edward Cullen. Bella's new mentor" they shook hands as Jacob turned his attention back to me

"What did I miss?"

"Edward just beat the crap out of Mike." I smiled at Edward as Jacob's arm tightened around me

"What for?"

Edward answered this time, "He was giving her a hard time. I let him know in a nice way that if he went near her again I'd kill him" Edward smiled at me. "I'm sure you would mind helping if the opportunity arrived. I think your girlfriend would rather you then me beating him up" Edward looked back to Jacob

I was about to correct him, i wasn't Jacob's girlfriend but Jacob answered before me

"Not at all. I would love to get some revenge on that ass hole" Jacob nodded.

"So would a lot of people." i murmured, but the boys ignore me.

"Come on" Jacob took my wrist, "you've beaten everyone except me on the tables tonight. One game"

"I think my pockets will break with the extra money" I smirked, tapping my very full pockets "and I have enough drinks to last a year. I got an idea. Winner's choice?"

"Deal" Jacob smirked as I followed quickly.

"I'm coming" Jasper and Jessica called. Jasper wanted the money he had lost to me and Jessica earlier.

"Bye Edward, See you tomorrow." I called back as I pushed towards the pool tables.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You're late" Edward remarked as i walked in the gym the next morning.

"Yeah, it's called a late night. People usually like to sleep in." i groaned, rubbing my temples. "Just let me get changed"

I went to the gym's changing room and changed into my great sweat pants and navy singlet. I could feel my muscles screaming not to train, to hide at home and sleep.

"Can you let me go today? You know, like good behaviour or something?" i asked Edward as i re-entered the gym.

Edward just laughed

"What?"

"Oh" his smiled fell. "You were serious"

"Yeah. I've technically been asleep for two hours. Let me go to bed." i whined. "Just one hour....or ten"

Edward crossed his arms and looked down at me. He was all business now. My tough love mentor. However, unlike with any other teacher, i didn't argue. He pulled me into the weights room of the gym, showing me the weights and reps he wanted me to do as he curled himself in the corner of the room with his iPod. His eyes were always on me.

When i finished, he came over to me and showed a few cool down stretches.

"So you knew Clearwater right? Were you like family friends or something?" i asked, sitting comfortably in the splits.

"Yes. Her younger brother, Seth and I were great friends."

"Were? What happened?"

Edward didn't answer right away and when he did his voice was barely above a whisper. "We had....an incident. We haven't talked to each other since"

He looked away from me and i could tell he didn't talk about himself much. I didn't bother to press the matter as i continued to stretch

I had to be dreaming. I had to be. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever go to the high school dance. I'd never be wearing a _dress _to a high school dance and never would I be going with my _mentor_ to a school dance. I was wearing this turquoise dress, cut low in front and even lower in the back, the slit on the legs ending high up over my knee. This had to be a dream. I knew that. I was dreaming. There was no other way around it…

Or maybe being here had something to do with Edward looking so _damn_ gorgeous. It nearly made me choke on my own breath. He was standing there, looking at me walk down the stairs of my house, his eyes sparkling. God, he looked so hot in a tux. Suddenly, I didn't give a damn where I was.

_Miss. Swan…_

I swatted at the sound of that voice, pushing it away from my mind along with any other idea that I might be dreaming. Suddenly, I wanted this to be real…

Edward walked towards me, as i took in every inch of him, his beauty. It was almost more than I could handle. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. He felt so real…

_Miss. Swan…_

We began swaying to the music, me still in his arms. He felt so warm…

_MISS. SWAN!_

And then suddenly, I found myself flying through utter blackness, alone…

It was just a dream…

I opened my eyes to find my teacher standing in front of me, arms crossed. _I have to wake up to this…way to kill a mood._

"Miss. Swan. I suggest that if you're going to sleep in my class that you at least wake up at last bell."

"Huh…" I sat up, wiping my mouth, stretching away the soreness. "Yeah, no problem Sir..."

"I'll see you tomorrow…try to get some sleep tonight…you mind find tomorrow's class a little more useful."

"Right…I'll try."

I gave the teacher a smile before standing up and walking down the stairs of the seats and into the hallway, which was…, completely empty.

_Huh. How long was I asleep? _I rubbed my aching head. Slowly heading down the hallway. Even in the sleepy state I was in, I would make it to my locker without thinking. I fixed my uniform as I walked, the tight white school shirt rising whe I was asleep, showing more of the black lacy camisole i had underneath. My school skirt i did admit was a bit short, coming up a few inches above my knee that was less than acceptable to the school but no one really enforced the rule. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows fiddling with the blue and black school tie so it sat loosely at my bust. It was said how I matched my shag bands with the school tie but hey, I was cool like that. My knee high grey boots clicked on the cold hallway floor as I increased my pace. I was already late for class, why get in more trouble for being even later.

Just like I thought, I was in front of my locker, and just as luck would have it, he happened to be standing there…

I leaned against the wall across from my locker, hand down by my sides, tapping my rings against the locker as I took in his appearance. His hair was messy, but styled so it hung in his bright green eyes. He had on his normal long black jacket, white button up shirt and suit pants. Didn't this guy ever get the word 'casual'? As I looked at him, flashes of my dream came back to me. Wow, that was so weird. I hated this guy and suddenly i was dreaming about him. Creepy...

Wearing my legendary smirk, I walked silently across the hallway to him.

"Hey Cullen."

"Bella." Edward nodded at my presence, moving slightly so i could open my locker.

"Why didn't you wake me up in Chemistry? You would have known i was asleep."

He ignored my comment, digging through his jacket pockets as i put some of my books away in my locker.

"Here" Edward took a step towards me, pressing some paper into my hand. "It's an _i'm sorry i ruined your life by taking your fight teacher _present."

"All time low tickets!" i squealed, bouncing on the spot excitedly. "with 'We the Kings' in front row! How did you get these, they must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well, i know a guy, whose friends with a guy, whose friend has a friend that's cousins is the drummer." he smiled. "Or something like that"

"Thanks" i smiled and without even thinking, i leaned forward and hugged him. Judging by his stiff posture, i had taken him by surprise. I surprised myself too. This was probably one of the rare times i didn't hate him. After a few moments, Edward relaxed, reaching his arms around me, resting his hands on my lower back. His chin on my shoulder.

"You deserve it" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back slightly so i could see his face better. His green eyes bore into my face as a crooked smile graced his lips.

Swallowing, i dragged my eyes up from his lips which i had been contemplating to kiss. The thought both scared and excited me which was stupid. He was my mentor. I spent more time hating him then i did on good terms with him. Yet the thought of him closing the distance between us and pressing his lips to mine made my head spin.

When the bell rang, both of us jumped slightly, smiling. I pulled back from Edward hastily as students came streaming from the classrooms. As students passed, i got funny looks and whispers but i didn't care. I was hanging out with a teacher near my locker and the distance between us wasn't one that most students and teachers put themselves.

"Bella!" i heard a call from end of the hall and i groaned mentally.

"Hey Jacob." i smiled as he joined my side. Like me, he had the school tie done up loosely, sitting at his chest. I was still jealous that the boys got to wear pants when I had to wear this ridiculous skirt. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw his blazer shoved into his over flowing bag, his silver shark tooth necklace hanging out of his shirt. It was tradition for him to wear that necklace like it was tradition for me to wear mine.

"Hey Cullen" Jacob said finally, looking at me and Edward quiz idly.

_What are you doing with Cullen? _His eyes said as he looked at me

I shrugged as Edward cleared his throat.

"Um...I'll be off. See you tomorrow morning Miss. Swan." he smiled, turning away from Jacob and me.

"See ya, Edward" i waved, clenching my concert tickets in my hand tightly.

The next few classes went by quickly, as it finally came to last period, swimming with Coach Uley.  
When he saw me being stared at by -of course- Edward Cullen, he raised an eyebrow and stared at me quizzically.

"Hey Coach." I greeted him and before he had a chance to open his mouth i spoke again. "That is Edward Cullen. The guy that is replacing Mrs. Clearwater." i explained  
Realization hit him and he smiled. "Right, Leah- I mean, Mrs. Clearwater told me about him. Told me that it was to keep you out of trouble."

I grinned "Oh, sir. Would i do something like that?"

Coach laughed, shaking his head as i walked to Jasper and Eric who were waiting by the starting blocks.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella." Eric smiled and Jasper merely nodded at my presence.

"Where are the others?"

"I though they were with you." Eric looked at me

I shook my head

"I'm gonna go find them. Go get changed." Eric told me, walking towards the main entrance of the pools.

While Eric went in search for our friends I quickly slipped into the girls' locker room to change. Slipping into the black one piece and board shorts, I locked my stuff with Jessica's as she and I walked out to see Eric, Embry, Jasper and Jacob out on the starter blocks. All of them launched into the water and at first Jasper was by far in the lead.

"20 bucks says Embry wins," Angela looked at me and Alice as she slapped down a 20 note onto the bench where we sat.

"Nah. My money is on Jasper." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest.

'That's letting your emotions get in the way of betting Alice" Rosalie laughed

"Jacob" I looked over at Angela, throwing her a 20 dollar note.

"But he's coming last by a mile..." Rosalie objected, she didn't like seeing me throw my money away.

"Jacob." I stared at the water, watching the race more intently.

Rosalie and Jessica rolled their eyes. There was no big surprise there. They knew I'd take Jacob's side. The boys were coming back for their last lap, Jasper still in the clear lead. Out of nowhere, Jacob started to swimming much faster and harder. He lurched forward in front of his friends, winning by centimeters. Angela and Alice looked at each other, shocked as hell. I skipped past them with a large grin.

"Told you. Oh, and you might want to pick your jaws off the floor." I sniggered before walking over to Jacob, hugging him tightly. "Good work. You just won me 40 bucks."

"Only 40, I didn't know you had such little faith in me." a large smirk covered his face.

"I have plenty of faith in you; I just didn't want to take advantage of them." I nodded to Angela and Alice, their mouths still gasping open. Jacob laughed quietly.

"So is it your turn now?"

"Probably." I nodded "come on. Who wants to challenge me?"

"I will" Embry stood up from the benches. "The best i heard the coach say? Let's see about that. I can do better" he scoffed

"You wanna bet on that?" I asked, shocked at his arrogance.

"How much?"

"Money I got. No, I got a better idea, winner's choice." a wicked smile graced my lips.

Embry smiled devilishly, which was fitting because from what I heard making a bet with him is like making a deal with the devil. It never turns out well. "Deal. Just don't back out when I win"

"No worries cause you're not going to." I walked over to the pool and got myself ready. Embry was still standing the same place when I looked back.

"Not chickening out on me, are you?"

"Please.' he scoffed coming up to the pool.

This time there was no playful atmosphere about me. I was dead serious. We both shot off like a bullet, both of us swimming as hard as we could. It was neck and neck until we reached the other side of the pool. When I flipped I shot in front of Embry and ended up winning by a meter or so. I sniggered when I saw my friends cheering loudly when I won.

"You cheated." Embry sulked as we jumped out of the pool. He may have been my best friend but he was a VERY sore loser.

"How?"

"You...um....whatever!" Embry threw his hands above his head and marched to the group.

"Embry, your slow ass just lost me $20" Jasper laughed, punching Embry's arm as he sat down.

"Hey, he's not slow. I'm just better" I laughed, skipping towards them. "Who was betting?"

Jasper laughed, "Everyone. Alice, Jessica, Angela, Jacob, Eric and me. Even Rosalie was in on it. $20 each. Everyone bet for Embry except Jacob and Alice. They won themselves 70 bucks each, lucky bastards."

"Told you I was better" I sniggered at Embry

"Bro, you got beaten by a girl." Jacob's laugh echoed as Embry disappeared into the locker room, sulking.

As my friends talked around me, i noticed Edward on the benches opposite the pool. He was watching me, a smirk on his face.

"Be right back" i said, more to myself than to my friends.

"Cullen" Jessica sighed but i ignored her as i skipped over to Edward.

"Hey Edward" i smiled, standing in front of him.

At first it seemed as if he had been taken by surprise. His eyes scanned my face, my body. If it was anyone else i would have said they were checking me out but i knew better than that. Finally, i noticed the hot red blush creep across both our faces and both of us looked away. Like always when i was embarrassed, i covered my feelings with attitude.

"See something you like, Cullen?" i raised an eyebrow and sat beside him.

Edward was staring out at the girls on the blocks, avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah, but she's sorta taken" he smiled.

_Wait, did his eyes just flicker over to me?_

_**Don't be stupid. He's your teacher. Your mentor. Besides you're not even taken.**_

Great, I was arguing with myself, wasn't that a bad sign?

_**Haven't we been over this? You are C-R-A-Z-Y!**_

_Oh thanks brain...i feel so much better..._

Pushing away the fight happening in my mind, i looked back at Edward.

"Hey, I like the tattoo." He smiled, surprised and pointed at my shoulder blade, biting his bottom lip.  
"It's a brand, not a tattoo." i said matter-of-factly.

"A brand?"

"Yeah, like a burn. My mum said i couldn't get a tattoo so i got it burned into my skin instead."

"Doesn't that hurt more though?"

"You tell me." i shrugged

"So you saw my tattoo?" he smiled, pulling the collar of his shirt down to expose the side of his neck to me. From the crook on his neck and disappearing past the edge of his shirt was a large tattoo. It looked tribal or Maori from what I could see (**A/N: pictures on profile) L**ightly, i traced the outlines with my finger tips and Edward shivered.

"Tickles" he smiled.

"Sorry" i looked away embarrassed. "I got my brand when i was 11. As you could probably guess my dad was less than happy."

"What is it?" he asked and to my surprise -and pleasure- he ran a fingertip over the raised skin that was my brand.

"It's called fasces. It symbolizes strength and justice. The blood kids use it to symbolize themselves too."

"The blood kids?"

"Yeah" i nodded, "it's a gang i belong to. Pretty bad-ass. Hard to get in with them guys."

"So that's why you have it? Cause you're part of this 'blood kid' gang?"

"Yes and no. Some members have it too, but not all. I have it because I like what it represents. _'Power and the right to punish'_." I quoted as calmly as i could, but i couldn't help but falter a bit. Edward was making it hard to concentrate with his delicate fingertips lightly tracing the mark on my shoulder blade.

"Really? Cool" Edward replied. He seemed a little impressed by it. He quickly dropped his hand as Jacob came wandering up to us.

"Mr Jacob Black." Edward greeted him coldly. I gritted my teeth, attempting to smile nicely at my friend. Man, Jacob had the worst timing. Why i was so pissed that Jacob had interrupted mine and Edward's chat, i did not know but i was pissed. What i had not expected was Jacob to talk to me in Italian in front of Edward but i guessed it was for privacy.

"_Bella, voglio parlare con te." __**(Bella, i wanna talk to you.) **_Jacob told me abruptly, not returning Edward's greeting.

"_su ciò che, Jacob?" (__**About what, Jacob?) **_I demanded.

"_Tu e Cullen. Il tuo rapporto con lui per essere precisi." __**(You and Cullen. Your relationship with him to be precise.) **_

_**"**__Rapporto?" __**(**__**Relationship?) **_i spluttered

"_Bella, venire a parlare con me per un secondo. Solo tu" __**(**__**Bella, come and talk to me for a second. Only you.) **_Jacob gritted his teeth, his eyes flickering over to Edward next to me__

_Oh, cazzo di inferno Jacob. __**(**__**Oh, fucking hell Jacob.) **_i whined

_avete un minuto? per me come il tuo migliore amico, almeno?" __**(**__**Do you have a minute? for me as your best friend at least?)**_

_"Spero che lei conosca i hate è adesso" __**(**__**i hope you know i hate you now**__**) I**_ sighed, getting up from the bench.

"I've got to go talk to Jacob, Edward. Would you wait here so we can finish our conversation?" I asked, trying not to look too hopeful. Despite it all. I didn't really hate Edward that much anymore.

"No, I'm going to go to the library. I was just checking on you" Edward stood up, looking at me regrettably. Something in his face told me he had wished Jacob had not come, the same as i did.

"Later Cullen" Jacob grumbled, pulling me towards the far wall and away from Edward.

"What the hell is your problem, Jacob?" I hissed, placing my hands on my hips.  
Jacob didn't say anything as he looked at me then looked away aggravated.  
"What the hell is up your ass?" I asked him, my slight irritation coming through my tone.

"Forget it. Nothing. Just tell Coach that I had to go." He said walking off.  
I looked at my friends who had joined me, probably wondering the same thing i was

"What the hell? Did I do something?"  
They all looked away ashamed.

"No, it's not you" Embry smiled.  
"It's just Cullen." Jasper finished. "Don't worry your little head about it. We'll handle Jacob."  
"Ok, now I am weirded out. What did I miss?" I asked all of my friends.  
Both Embry and Jasper looked away, but Eric put his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him. Lightly he traced the brand on my shoulder like Edward had before.

"Look i got a tattoo; wanna look at it to piss off your best friend's brother who has a massive crush on you?" Eric smiled, attempting to sound like Edward. the operative word being _tried._

"Oh," I started laughing as Eric removed his arm from around my neck. "Now I get it."

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling as the huge blizzard blew roughly outside. Charlie had left to go to the bottle shop a few hours ago and so i was stuck in my house with no company. Talk about a way to spend the night. A flash of lighting illuminated my room as the loud clap of thunder sounded.

"Shit!" i squeaked. It was a well known fact storms scared me and this was no exception. I sighed, jumping out of bed to grab my torch and paper and pen off my desk. I needed to keep myself busy. I smiled, remembering how many times i had written to my friends from phoenix in the past couple of weeks. I think i was up to about 30. I smiled at the thought, propping myself up on my elbows.

_Hey girls,_

_How is everything going in school? How are the boys? It's hell here. Always raining. My fight teacher got replaced by some guy. Yeah i know a guy? What the hell? I have to manage thought...i guess. Anyways, right now, there is a huge blizzard coming through the area with lightning and thunder. Needless to say, I'm freaking out a little bit. Don't tease me. The storm is actually why I am writing this… because I need to get my mind off of the weather. I would call one of you right now but there is no service, and I can't email you because the power is out. _

_Besides that, nothing has really changed. Embry and Eric got a job at the bar with Nicholas and yes they are still single. Stop hitting on my friends._

_This letter is hardly worth the forty-two cents it costs to send it, but I don't care. I miss you guys so much and i hope to come back to phoenix soon._

_Love_

_Bella_

I read over the letter again. It would have to do. It was only seven at night when i looked over to my grandfather clock in the corner of my room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**SMACK!**_

My eyes popped open and my hand jumped up to my stinging cheek. In the darkness, i saw Charlie winding up to slap my face again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" i yelled as i dodged his hand. He must have gotten home drunk. Like always.

"Get out of bed, do something besides mope around." Charlie staggered away from the bed.

"You're drunk, Dad." I hissed and rubbed my face.

Charlie turned around as soon as the words had left my mouth and slapped me again, pushing me back onto my bed.

"You're stupid. Get up and do something. Get over that stupid, wrench you call a mother." Charlie spat, inching towards me.

"Leave me alone, I wasn't bothering you." I yelled and crawled to the corner of my room.

"You're just like her you know that? Arrogant, Loud mouthed, Unthankful."

"Well at least i'm not like you!"

"You appreciate nothing I do for you Isabella. This is ridiculous. That's it! Out! Out of my damn house! I don't care where you go but i want you and your shit out of here by tomorrow. I don't want to look at you anymore. Go live with your cousin; go live at your stupid mother's house if you can find her just GET OUT!" Charlie bellowed and turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

I could have hugged him right then and there. For years i had been trying to leave but was never allowed. FREEDOM!

I ran to my closet, the widest of smiles on my face and pulled out my duffle bag and suitcase. Fitting my life into one suitcase would be hard but it was worth it.

"Come on, Come on, and pick up the phone." I mumbled, pacing back and forth as I dialed my cousin Emmett's number.

Emmett was my one and only cousin. Emmett was built like a bear, with pale skin like mine and dark brown hair and the biggest goofiest grin. Needless to say he was my brother in most ways. I loved Emmett.

"Hello?" A voice yawned from the other side and I smirked remembering that it was only about 1am.

"Hey Emmie!!!!!" I yelled into the phone and I heard a clatter on the other line as Emmett dropped his phone.

"Bella? What the hell are you calling me for at …" there was a long pause. "1 AM!!!!!" he screamed

"Emmett before you start threatening to kill me I have the best news."

"And what is that, Squirt?"

"My dad kicked me out! How awesome is that?"

"Um…. awesome?" Emmett thought about it. "Wait! That means you're moving in with me? AWSOME!"

"I know"

"Oh.....but i have a friend staying here already. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, not at all." I shrugged. How bad could it be?

"Well here goes nothing." I got out of the musty smelling cab and pulled my luggage out of the trunk.

"Thanks for the ride. Keep the change." I nodded to the cab driver, tossing him two twentys'andwith that the cab driver rolled away with a grin on his face.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and made my way to the door with my luggage in hand. Why the hell was i nervous, i was visiting Emmett. No big deal. I knocked twice and waited and looked at my surroundings it was a small place but had that feeling of home. It wasn't what I was used to; big mansions with acres of property, I never really cared that much about money even though my foster parents tried to spoil me with it every chance they got. Even with all that I could still see myself getting comfortable here it was just one of _those_ places.

Then the door opened breaking me from my thoughts. My breath caught there in front of me was the last person i wanted to see. **(A/N: Wouldn't it have been mean to just leave it there.) **He looked down at me and it took all my effort not to stare at him. Seeing him shirtless now told me that T-shirts did no mercy to a guy this well built.

"Bella?" He breathed my name

"Hey Edward" i grinned widely.


	4. OMG I'M SO SORRY!

Hey guys it's Eden/ Jacobsgirl15 here.

Ok, so here's the deal, my co-writer/plot maker best friend Emma has gone on vacation which is great….minus the fact that now I have huge WRITERS BLOCK!

I have started chapter 4 for you all but I need some where to go after that…basically I just have Emmett coming in, introductions, bantering between Edward and Bella but I need some help here and any idea's will be appreciated.

Oh, by the way, I have had some people telling me that the latest chapter has some parts of "Vampire Academy" and I swear I didn't know. I am sorry if I offended anyone but like I said I am one of two people and personally have never read or heard of vampire academy. I will make sure that I only get ideas from my head from now on and when Emma gets back I will make sure only hers come from her head too.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone and like I said ideas will be appreciated

Love you all

Eden


	5. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry everyone, I know I have been extremely slack with updates. I'll try to be better. My mind hasn't really been on my writing with my co-writer Emma at hospital with her little brother in hospital and my best friend Andy and I fighting. A lot of other stuff going on too….everythings just a mess at the moment.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews. i will make sure to keep your comments in mind and try to update a lot sooner, here you go!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Bella?" He breathed my name_

_"Hey Edward" I grinned widely._

I didn't know how long I stood there on Emmett's doorstep until just staring at Edward and truthfully, I didn't really care.

"Um…..what are you doing here Bella?" Edward whispered, clearing his throat.

"Oh, um...Emmett" I managed to say as the heat rose in my cheeks. Why was I blushing, I was here to see my cousin. Then again seeing Edward shirtless would make any girl blush.

"Bella!" a familiar booming voice shouted, breaking me out of my trace.

"Um...hey Emmett" I smiled, looking down as my hair made a veil around my face, hiding my growing blush.

"Edward, this is my cousin Bella, Bella my friend Edward." Emmett introduced us.

"I know, we've met" Edward and I said at the same time. Queue another blush.

"I'm Bella's fight instructor" Edward nodded, peeling his eyes away from mine.

"Yeah?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Well, instructor or not put a shirt on around my baby cousin Edward" Emmett smirked and jabbed Edward in the stomach with a bunched up t-shirt.

"yeah, I should" Edward nodded, looking back at me before he disappeared inside the house.

"Hey Bella, you want to take a walk?" Emmett asked, extending his hand to me.

_Not really._ "Um...sure" I forced a smile "but what about my bags?"

"We'll take them upstairs; I'll help you get settled in."

"Okay so this is the house, as you know but I've managed to update a bit since you last came." Emmett explained as he slung my bags over his shoulder.

"Hey I can carry my own stuff Em." I smirked, running after him; he had taken extremely long strides with his stupid long legs leaving me running after him trying to catch up.

"But I couldn't make my poor little baby cousin with heavy bags to carry I mean look at how small you are the only person shorter than you is Alice" Emmett smiled, pinching my cheeks.

"Shut up, Emmett" I slapped his hand away playfully and his smiled just grew.

"Here's your key to your room and the keys to the house. You're in the second guest room. Right between me and Edward." Emmett passed me a bunch of about 4 keys and I immediately clipped it onto clear pink dice key ring I had for my locker keys.

Emmett stopped in front of the guest room, putting the bags at his feet and reaching for the keys. I pushed his hand away and shoved my Key into the door.

"Emmett!" I gasped as we walked in, dumping my bags on the large double bed in the centre of the room. The room was huge, a large desk in the left corner with my old baby blue Sony Vaio Notebook set up, a large bookcase running along the whole northern wall stocked with all of my favorite classic books including 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Wuthering heights'.

"It's not much" Emmett shrugged with a wicked smile as he threw himself onto my bed turning on the large flat screen TV. The spot channel of course.

"Not much? Not much! Are you joking?" I coughed, collapsing next to him. "Have you been robbing banks to afford this?"

"Nah, football has its perks"

Of course, I forgot Emmett was a professional football player, even at the age of only 23. I had to admit that Emmett was good and he defiantly liked living the high life, which was one of the reasons I was so confused when he chose to still live in forks when he wasn't in Chicago playing.

"Bells, can I ask you something?" Emmett whispered, keeping his voice low.

"What?"

"Do…. do you like Edward?"

"What?!!!" I screeched and Emmett's hand quickly clamped over my mouth.

"Shush" he hushed me, slowly releasing his hand.

"Ok" I gulped. "But what do you mean 'do I like Edward?' He's my mentor, my trainer."  
"It's just …..When you came...you were looking at each other so...intense,"

"Intense?" I whispered back.

"Awww, don't worry about it. I mean, he's been going out lately anyway. I saw him with All time Low concert tickets a few nights ago so I don't think he's after you" Emmett shrugged and I guiltily pulled my tickets out of my wallet.

"You mean....these tickets?" I blushed, hiding my smile.

"Where did you get those?!"

"Edward, it my '_I'm sorry I ruined your life by replacing your fight coach' _present."

"So basically he's sucking up to you?"

"Maybe" I shrugged. "Don't know why though"

"Who cares, he could just be trying to be nice because you're my baby cousin."

"He didn't know that" I interrupted

"Whatever! Anyways, Alice called me before; all of us are going to a party at the beach tonight, are you up for it?" Emmett asked standing up off my bed.

"PAR-TAY!" I screamed and pushed him out the door. "Move, gotta change"

I closed the door quickly, locking it before running to my bags and pulled all of the clothes I had brought with me, scattering across my bed. There was no way I was going to wear an outfit that was 'Alice-worthy' without her consent.

"Al, you there?"

"Bella!" a high pitched screech blared from my phone speaker and I shot my phone out to arms distance. God she was loud!

"Alice! I don't want to be deaf!"

"Sorry" there was a giggle from the other end. "I'm guessing you want me to come over and pick out an outfit for tonight?"

"You know me too well, Alice" I smiled. "When can you get here?"

"Right now." a voice from the doorway laughed and I spun round to see a very smug very petite looking Alice, her arms full of shopping bags and boxes.

"Alice? Did you go shopping...just for tonight?" I raised an eyebrow incredibly.

"No silly," she shook her head as she dumped the stuff into my bed. "It's for future use too."

I watched as she began pulling out dresses from each bag; a black layered mesh tube dress, a mini gold dress with spaghetti straps, blue dress that was strapless, the list went on and on.

"Alice, I'm not gonna wear a dress. You know how clumsy I am at the best of time." I said, grabbing the toiletries from my bag.

"I know." Alice huffed with her hands on her hips. "These are for me. I got a 'special' one picked out for you."

I didn't like the way she said special.

"Anyway, I know your clumsy, that's why it's so confusing that you're not clumsy when you're fighting but are when you're not."

"Yeah, well…" I just shrugged. "Alright, I'm having a shower, and then you can have one"

"Deal" Alice nodded, pushing me out towards the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going" I laughed, grabbing my towel off the end of my dresser and running to the bathroom.

I took a shower -full heat of course - and let the hot water run over me, unknotting the muscles in my back, calming my pulse. I quickly washed my hair, inhaling the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo before lathering my legs with strawberry body scrub then shaving them. As the water cooled, I slowly turned off the shower and patted myself dry, wrapping the towel around me before walking back into my room.

"Bella" Alice screeched my name with an evil glint in her eye. "Rosalie and Angela are here and it's time for you to get ready"

"Uh-huh. And why does that scare me when you say that?"

"Oh Bella," Rosalie laughed as she and Angela came in. "Alice, get her in the bathroom, we'll handle clothes."

Alice nodded and dragged me into the bathroom, sitting me with my back to the mirror so I couldn't see myself. I could hear Rosalie and Angela trying to pick what outfit I should wear, in my room as Alice then began attacking me with many different products and hair things.

About 10 minutes later I was standing there in front of my mirror staring at the person I saw.

"Alice...I...I...wow."

My hair dead straight, my lips a perfect cherry red and my skin was a perfect cream and for the first time I looked and felt beautiful.

"Miracle worker? I know" Alice smiled smugly as Rosalie and Angela came in with my outfit, if that's what they called it. Micro mini dark blue jean shorts, a white belt and a white mid riff of the shoulders top hung from the coat hanger in Rosalie's hand and I immediately began backing away from her.

"No way, no freaking way!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"Come on Bella. Please. Alice has picked out my outfit and it's a lot worse" Angela promised me, folding my arms around the clothes.

"Please" she repeated

"Fine" I groaned, turning back into the bathroom to change.

I pulled on a plain white Calvin Klein bra before trying to pull up the tight shorts over my underwear. I hooked in the belt and slipped on the white top, It was hard considering how tight it actually was. I looked in the mirror again. God, how did I let Angela talk me into this?

"Hey Sexy." Angela smiled as she stood beside me in the mirror.

"Hey Ang."

"Just be glad you aren't wearing this." Angela forced a smile and that's when I actually got a good look at what she was wearing. Like me, Alice had done her make up so her skin was flaw-less, her eyes brighter and her lips a luscious pink. Her outfit was a black strap-less corset with small heart shaped bead embroidery just below the bust. She wore a pair of dark hipster jeans with a thin red leather belt and a pair of black sandals. She slid on a pair of red dangly earrings and her favorite red ring before she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"You look hot." I complemented her, shoving my boots on.

"You too" she said, grabbing my hand as both of us walked out of the bathroom nervously to show Rosalie and Alice, but instead of just them there was Emmett, Jasper and Embry too. Angela blushed and looked down as embry's familiar wolf whistle echoed the room before he walked to her side, his lips crashing on hers. Alice and Rosalie squealed in delight as the boys hooted loudly. I tried to hide my large grin.

"Leave them alone." I said disapprovingly, slapping Jasper – the guy who was closest to me – on the arm as a very smug Embry and very blushed Angela broke apart. "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do." Emmett nodded sarcastically. "Your just jealous that your boy toy Jacob isn't here"

"shut up Emmett" I gasped, throwing the closest thing next to me -my English textbook- at his head, which he dodged causing him to laugh even harder.

"Bella put a jacket on. We're going soon." Emmett said and looked at my outfit oddly.

"No! It would ruin her outfit. She should wear that" Alice gasped, pushing me away from Emmett protectively. Alice was like that when it came to fashion.

"Listen, we'll meet you there. I'm not gonna wait for you Alice. You take forever" Emmett sighed and he pulled his car keys out of his jacket.

"Hmph" Alice snorted

"It was nice meeting you Rosalie." Emmett shot her his most dazzling smile before leaving with Jasper and Embry close in toe.

"You too" Rosalie managed to whisper out, dazed before she collapsed on my bed.

"Rosalie?" I smirked, looking at her oddly

"Can you spell drop dead gorgeous, Bella? Cause I can. It's E-M-M-E-T-T." Rosalie's words immediately sparked my interest. In Rosalie's opinion, guys could only be classified into four categories: ugly, tolerable, cute, and hot. Somehow Emmett had created a category of his own, including only himself. Oh my god, she was head over heels for my cousin.

"Tell me you're not all over my cousin." I nudged her with my elbow, smiling.

Rosalie slowly inhaled a deep breath, breathing out slowly.

"I think I might be." she said, still dazed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Finally. Let's go," I said, jumping up from my bed when Alice finally came out of the bathroom with Rosalie. "Angela's outside in the car."

"yeah, yeah" Alice rolled her eyes at me. "We look hot"

I couldn't say I disagreed with her. Alice had done herself up in a bright yellow dress, too short for her mother's liking – probably why she was getting dressed here – her traditional snake and winged rings and a pair of matching yellow high heels. I didn't want to point out that high heels wouldn't be good for the beach. Last time I had given Alice advice…it ended badly. Rosalie seemed to have some say in her outfit by the look of it. She was dressed in skinny white jeans and blue top that matched with the ballet flats she was wearing. There was a thin perl bracelet around her wrist and a simple pair of diamond studs in her ears.

"Ok, I agree" I said grudgingly. "but we still have to go"

"ok, ok" Alice rolled her eyes at me, slipping in a pair of dangly black earring on as she handed Rose a diamond and sapphire butterfly necklace to put on. "We're coming"

We were about halfway down the stairs when I remembered something and whirled around quickly.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Alice.

"Hurry up!" she called.

I jogged back upstairs, trying not to trip. I burst into my room, digging through my jewellery box til I found what I was looking for; my Angel heart necklace, snapping it around my neck quickly. I hurried back downstairs and into the passenger seat of Angela's Holden.

"Okay Angela try not to go too slow, we want to get there today." Alice pleaded, fastening her seatbelt. Angela just rolled her eyes.

"You don't like my driving you can walk Alice Brandon."

"Is Emmett driving Embry and Jasper?" I asked from the backseat.

"Yeah. Jasper and Edward wanted a ride with us but they didn't feel like waiting for the infamous Alice to finish getting ready," Angela smirked and Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Wait...Edward?" I asked, my eyes shooting to Angela.

"Yeah, why?" Angela looked at me, concern dripping through her tone.

"Nothing."

"Bella....?"

"It's nothing" I promised, staring back out the passenger window. Edward would be there seeing me like this....Alice's Bella-barbie. Fan-fucking-tas-tic!

We pulled up next to Emmett's hummer and we all jumped out still singing 'Jizz in my pants', which had been on the radio as the guys look at us funnily.

"Why are you GIRLS singing that song?" Jasper asked as we came up Embry kissing Angela on the lips.

"Because it's an awesome and funny song" Alice said as she walked around the car, wrapping an arm around jaspers waist and immediately I felt a warm arm snake around my bare pale cold stomach.

"Hey Bella," Jacob smiled down at me. "Nice necklace,"

I wore it almost every day but he still always complimented it.

"Thanks. You see my super adorable, super sweet best friends gave it to me when we were kids, they got shark tooth necklaces from me" I said casually, flashing him a friendly smile.

"I don't remember giving you that," Alice joked from the behind us.

"I said super sweet Alice. Not super hyper," I retorted and I heard jasper chuckle softly.

"So what, do we just dance and drink?" I asked and started scanning the crowd for a bar, I found it near Mike. Great.

"Yeah just don't talk to Jessica she's a bitch now that she's with Mike" Rosalie said

"Jessica's what?!" I screeched

"Yeah. She's not one of our friends anymore put it that way." Rosalie nodded, heading towards the open bonfire with the boys.

"I'm getting a drink Jake," I smiled, pulling out of his grasp and pushing him lightly towards the group. "I'll meet you at the group"

"Get me something too." he nodded

"Kay."

I made my way over to the drink table and looked at my choices. Vodka, Rum n' Coke, beer, and Jack Daniels. I frowned slightly. I really only liked Blueberry Vodka, but the regular would have to do.

"Hey Nickster" I called to the guy behind the table.

Nicholas grinned at me. "Well if it isn't little Bella Swan. Saw your cousin Emmett here, he send you to get him a drink?"

"Nope, but he'll be pissed if I don't bring him one back," I said, rolling my eyes.

Nicholas nodded understandingly. This wouldn't have been the first time Emmett had sent me to get him beer, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"So what can I get ya?"

"Um...Two shots, two beers for Jacob and Emmett, and Rum n' Coke,"

He handed me the shots first and I drank them quickly, enjoying the buzz they gave me.

"Geez, Bella. I hope you aren't a lightweight." Nicholas forced a smile, looking unsure as to whether he should give me the other drinks.

"Come on Nickster," I said, giving him a glowing smile, "You know I'm not."

Nicholas didn't look convinced, but he gave in. I chugged the Rum n' Coke - which I must say was way more rum than coke - and headed back toward the guys, my cousin and Jake's beers in hand. I passed Emmett his beer, collapsing on the sand beside Alice and Angela when I head the familiar slurred voice of the school bitch, Lauren Mallory.

"hellllloooo, sexyyyy" she hiccupped and I turned to see a very uncomfortable Edward looking down at Lauren who was hanging off him in a skimpy plaid shirt and black boobtube, holding a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands.

"You wanna go upstairs with me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed out loud at the disgusted look on Edward's face, shaking my head.

Edward closed his hands around her wrists, pushing her arms length away.

"Um, no," he said, struggling not to gag.

"Come onnnn!" she whined.

_Oh God how desperate can you get?_ I thought with a laugh.

"I'll make it worth your while." she slurred again and by now the whole group was watching with massive grins.

"Time to save my mentor" I smirked, picking myself up off the sand and walking over to Edwards side.

"I think he said no Lauren," I smirked. "Leave him alone."

"Shut up you skank!" she shrieked but I just laughed. A few people turned to look at us with mild interest, laughing when Lauren stumbled. "You're just jealous that Edward wants me!"

"No I don't," Edward said cheerfully, raising his hand like he was volunteering information in class. Lauren frowned at him.

"But you'd pick me over…her right?" she asked, pointing the vodka bottle at me, some of it sloshing out of the top.

"Um...No. I'd pick Bella over you any day," he answered, wrapping an arm around my waist and pushing past Lauren as I shot a smug look at her

"Oh my god that was too funny!" I laughed when we made it to the group again. Edward grinned crookedly back at me and that was when I noticed no-one else was laughing, rather staring at Edwards arm that was wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Um...yeah" I mumbled, breaking away from him rather reluctantly. "Come on girls. I wanna dance" I smiled, pulling Angela up off the sand.

Rosalie was rather reluctant to come but Alice and I immediately knew why.

"Hey, Emmett. Didn't you want to get Rosalie to dance with you?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I did?" he looked at her confused.

"Yeah, you were saying how pretty she was and how much you wanted to dance with her tonight" I nodded, looking at Alice shyly.

"Really?" Rosalie's eyes lit up.

Finally something in Emmett's mind clicked and he looked at me and Alice murderously.

"Yeah, I did." he said through his teeth, pulling Rosalie up, disappearing into the vacant area that was close to the speakers.

It had to be about an hour later when Alice and I came stumbling off the 'dance floor'. Alice had spent the whole night dancing with Jasper but I had been changing in between Emmett and Jacob, even once with Embry.

"Hey Bella." I spun around to see Edward Cullen behind me, smiling timidly.

"Hey Cullen." I nodded at his presence and for the first time in the whole night I looked t him properly. He was wearing dark wash blue jeans and a plan white button down top – half of the buttons undone, showing part of his tattoo – and a pair of plain black converse. For once, he looked pretty casual. God, he looked pretty hot like...no! Bad Bella! Mentor, remember? Mentor!

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his expression change.

"I want to dance with you."

"What?'' I asked. Had I just heard him properly?

"I wanna dance with you" he repeated.

"Um... Okay." I nodded, taking his hand hesitantly, pulling him towards the heart of the crowd, but he just held me in place

"No. I want to dance with you right here." There was a smirk on his face now.

"Are you serious Edward? There's no one dancing right here. Everyone will see us."

Okay, In fact, the space was empty. We were out in the open. No one was even sitting close enough to distract anyone from us.

"I know…does it bother you?"

"What…are you an exhibitionist or something?" I laughed

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes.

It was a slow song at first and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck. I could feel Edwards hand resting on my back and I concentrated at that point to keep my breathing even. Slowly, the song sped up and by this point, I wasn't even thinking. Edwards's hands moved down to my hips, swaying them to the music. My hands rested on his biceps. I closed my eyes, moving closer to him, leaving only a few inches between us.

It wasn't long before Edward closed the gap. I could feel his warmth through his shirt and I turned my back against his chest. Now if you told me a week ago that I would be at a beach party dressed in micro shorts grinding with my mentor I would have laughed at you and got you a stronger meds prescription but now I was here it was strange. It just felt so right. Either way, I never wanted the song to stop and I didn't care who was watching anymore. I felt his lips lightly brush against my neck and my skin tingled under his touch. I turned my head to look at him from the corner of my eye and then suddenly it clicked into place.

Edward was my mentor!

He was 8 years older than me!

He was my mentor!

He was my Emmett's friend!

Did I mention he was my mentor?!

Quickly, I stumbled backwards a few steps.

"I… I need a drink." I muttered, holding my hand to my mouth, walking away from a very confused looking Edward.

I stormed up to the bar, slapping my hand on the plastic table counter a few times.

"Nicholas!" I screamed, banging on the counter again.

"You okay Bella?" he asked, looking at me worryingly. "You look as if you've been to hell and back"

"Drink. Now" I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Here" he said, hesitantly, passing me a coke.

I looked up at him _are you bloody serious _probably printed on my face. Nicholas rolled his eyes, handing me a rum and coke.

"Nicholas give me the strongest thing you got or I swear to god I'll come behind the bar and get it myself and I don't care if I have to fight you for it." I warned him, deadly serious.

"Bella, I don't think-" he began

"Did I ask you're your opinion Nicholas?!" I snarled, snatching up 2 full bottles of vodka off the table, picking up another beer for Emmett on my way. Quietly, I slipped back into the group, handing Emmett his cup.

"What the hell, Bella?" he groaned, irritated.

"Huh?"

"The cup's empty," he informed me.

"Is not. It's got beer in it," I slurred.

He frowned at me and tipped the cup upside down. He was right.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you drunk?" Emmett asked, sounding astonished.

"Nooooo," I giggled. "MY bottle's still full"

I held up my vodka bottle, disappointed to see that it too, was empty

"It's all gone Emmie" I whined like a five year old, causing myself to go into a giggle fit.

"Oh, Christ, bells," he groaned. "Let's get you home"

"No" I pouted, pulling back. "I'm going to party"

I was about a kilometer away when I felt someone's hand grasp my own. I turned to face Mike and immediately I tried to pull back but my arms were jelly.

"Bella, you look so weak. Let's go somewhere," he whispered, his breath blowing into my face. It smelled like beer and stale nacho chips, never a good combination.

"Where?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Let's go up to my car so I can…help you," he hinted, raising an eyebrow suggestively and I tried to contain my shudder.

"Ewwie! No, no," I said, stumbling as he dragged me, my voice sounding like a whiny five year old.. "I don't wanna go."

"Sure you do. Come on, it'll be fun," he said, grinning wickedly.

"No!" I shrieked, yanking away from him, falling in the process. Just I was about to hit the ground I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me that could only belong to one person. I buried my head in his chest, whimpering.

"Stay the hell away from her," a velvet voice growled and curiosity got the better of me as I looked up. Edwards's expression was terrifying and even Mike's eyes had widened in fear as he unconsciously took a step back.

"Hey man we were just-" he began but Edward cut him off.

"I know what you were doing. Stay away from my girlfriend," he said viciously. I didn't even bother to ask why he called me his girlfriend; I was too amused by Mike's outrageous expression.

"You're not her boyfriend; you're her mentor, Cullen." Mike objected

"Out of school. It doesn't matter here" Edward smiled crookedly.

"Whatever, Cullen" he snarled, spitting towards Edward –missing by miles of course – before turning and sulking away. I could feel Edward holding my weight as I leaned into him.

"Bella?" he whispered gently. "Can you walk?"

"Heyyyyyyyyy." I slurred, giggling hysterically and Edward sighed a small smirk threatening to stretch across his face. Suddenly, my feet disappeared beneath me as an arm cradled my neck and another underneath my knees.

"Come on, home time Bella" Edward smirked and I could feel him stiffen as I curled into his embrace.

Rosalie and Alice slung my arms over their shoulders, helping me up the stairs when Emmett stopped us in the doorway.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't worry Emmett, she was with us" Alice said, nodding to Edward and jasper. "We're just helping Bella to her room."

"Why does-" he began but was interrupted mid sentence.

"Em-bear!!" I squealed and threw my arms around Emmett's neck.

"What the hell did you guys do to my baby cousin?" Emmett said, trying to pry my arms from around his neck.

"She may have had a few drinks." Alice admitted

"A few?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "But Alice, you know Bella can't hold her alcohol."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but in the end she just shrugged.

"It's my fault Emmett" Edward sighed.

No Edward couldn't feel bad about this. My fault. All bad Bella's fault.

"Edward!" I giggled and launched myself from Emmett to Edward.

Edward looked up at Emmett innocently but Emmett just laughed.

"Okay, Bella," Emmett smirked, "It's time to go to bed."

"No," I whined, I still had my arms firmly wrapped around Edward's neck. "I don't want to go to bed, yet."

"Bella...." Emmett warned

"No!" I sulked and buried my face in Edward's neck, pressing my lips on it.

Edward's eyes widened at the contact

"Um," he stuttered and looked at Emmett who was shaking his head.

"She gets a little . . . aggressive when she's had too much to drink." Emmett shrugged. "Come on, Bells. I'm sure Edward has had enough."

I had my fingers in Edward's hair and another gripping one of the belt loops of his jeans as I pressed myself against him.

"No, I want to stay with Edward."

"Um," Edward swallowed hard.

Alice was just staring at us and Rosalie had a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, looking more embarrassed than angry.

"Hey Bella?" I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear

"Mmh, Edward?"

"If you let go I'll tuck you in, ok? I'll stay as long as you like." he whispered again, nodding from me to the stairs.

"Night Em-bear!" I grinned widely, stumbling over my own feet in the process. Edward caught me under my arms before I fell on my butt.

"Whoa. Hey, Emmett. I'm gonna tuck her in, ok?" Edward looked over to him for approval.

Emmett nodded. "Just don't let her get away with too much" he smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes, singing my arm over his shoulder.

"And then the time when Jacob got drunk, y'remember that, dontcha? Nah you weren't there! God that was..." I slurred on, not even controlling the words that were coming out of my mouth anymore. "Y'know, I like you. You're a good guy."

"That's good." Edward nodded, it was more of a _if I say this will you shut up _response than actually one where he actually was paying attention to what I was saying.

"You look like a girl in tis light." I giggled drunkenly, swaying on my feet. "what if you were a girl?!" I gasped before it broke off in giggles "Dude!"

"But I'm not." Edward objected

"But still, if you were..."

"And I'm not."

"You could be."

"I'm not."

"Just sayin', is all. Imagine it, Edward. You, a girl."

"You're drunk Bella, and even though it's hilariously funny to see how you act, you make no sense what so ever. Now lean on that wall until I get the door open." Edward sighed

I propped myself up against the wall. Of course in my drunken state, my legs turned to completely useless limbs of jelly and I sank down on the floor, looking up at Edward with another drunken giggle.

"Here" I held my key in front of my face and Edward reached for the key but missed by centimetres as I moved it away, he reached again, I moved, reached again, I moved.

"Bella" Edward scolded me, snatching the keys away as I giggled drunkenly again.

Edward opened the door quickly, picking me back off the floor and laying me down on my bed.

"Y'know...I like you Edward." I said, matter-of-factly. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"That's good." Edward nodded, not really paying attention and closed the door, twisting the lock.

"You're not listenin' Edward." I complained and rolled onto my back, giggling slightly when I saw him upside down. _Why was that even funny?_

"I'm listening."

"No, you're not." I rolled my eyes. "You aren't looking at me."

Edward paused, looking over his shoulder to me

"I like you." I repeated. _Why the hell was I saying this?!!!!!!_

"So you've told me."

"You're not listening!" I pounded one fist on the mattress. "Listen to me!"

"I can hear you." Edward bit back, a hint of annoyance coming through his tone.

"Hearing is different, listen to me!" I whined, my whiney five year old voice returning. "Edward, listen to me!"

"I'm fucking listening, Bella, what?" Edward snapped and I recoiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward sighed "What is it?"

"I said I like you." _it was the alcohol, defiantly the alcohol_

Edward blinked.

I blinked back.

Finally, I saw the look cross Edward's face as the truth hit him like a Mack truck - hard.

"Uh..." Edward began lamely. His hand was gripping the door knob tightly. "Bella, I uh, I-"

"I'm just saying....but I know you don't like me so I'm okay" I smiled goofily, sitting up straight in bed."Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?" he looked back at me, worried.

"Don't feel so good." I mumbled, my arm wrapping around my stomach.

Edward sighed heavily, crossing the room, my empty plastic garbage bin in hand. I took it quickly, rather glad to throw up in there, not all over my floor.

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly.

I nodded weakly

"You gonna hurl again?"

"I dunno." I sighed, tangling my hands in my hair. Edward pushed me down onto my bed softly, pulling my sheets up to my chin.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?" he whispered, sitting down in the chair in the corner of my room.

"I'm cold."

I didn't even hear Edward cross the room until I felt the light weight of another blanket settle across the bed.

"Better?" Edward whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. "Bella?"

"Still cold." I whimpered pitifully.

There was a heavy silence in the air and I didn't know if Edward had even heard me to begin with.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, pushing me over a bit. "Move over"

"Huh?"

Edward smiled crookedly, laying his body beside mine. "I'm doing this as a friend to your cousin."

In the light I could see the faint out line of Edward as he pulled up another blanket, draping it over him and me as he pulled me closer to him. I was too stunned to say anything as Edward threw an arm over my shoulders, letting my head rest in the crook of his neck. I smiled to myself, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Night Bella." was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep in Edwards' arms.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD! BELLA! OH MY GOD!" A high pitch shriek echoed through the room and I jumped awake, Edward sitting up next to me, grumbling.

"What the hell Alice?" I groaned. My headache pounding and I could feel my throat sore and burning. God, what happened last night?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! OH MY GOD!" she shouted as Rosalie came running into the doorway behind Alice.

I looked down and realized Edward and I were both in very little clothing. Me still in my mini jean short and top and Edward just in his jeans, no shirt so his tattoo could be seen clearly.

"Bastard!" I heard a hiss as Emmett appeared in the doorway next to Rosalie. "I trusted you!"

"What?" Edward and I chorused and before we knew it, Emmett was beside the bed and his fist shot out and connected with Edwards jaw. Edward was unprepared for the blow and fell back onto the bed, holding his face.

"You coward!" There was anger in Emmett's eyes now.

Edward looked at Emmett in shock.

"Emmett, what the hell? Why did you just hit Edward?" I looked at him in shock.

Emmett just ignored me.

"I trusted you! I had guessed how you felt and you don't tell me, you just go on and SLEEP WITH MY BABY COUSIN!" Emmett's voice rose to a yell and the comprehension dawned on Edward and me. I quickly felt the heat rise into my cheeks as Edward fell off the bed laughing.

"Emmett! We didn't have sex," I gasped, my expression disgusted, the blush growing on my cheeks.

"You didn't?" he raised an eyebrow, calm now.

"No, of course not!" I squealed, blushing again.

"Oh" he smiled shamefully.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing now; Rosalie had Emmett's shoulder for support. Of course Rosalie knew all along and Alice of course had to make a big deal by screaming. Emmett had guessed that by now.

"Um...I'll...just....yeah." he managed to say, walking out of the room quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alice and Rosalie nodded to me proudly and I rolled my eyes at them. Rosalie smirked, dragging a reluctant Alice behind her down to the kitchen. That's when I realized Edward was still on the floor.

"Why the fuck are you on the floor?"

"Fell out of bed laughing." Edward answered honestly with my favourite crooked grin. "How you feelin'?"

"Like shit." I groaned, pulling the sheets up over my head. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Hey Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I said something stupid last night, didn't I?"

"Define stupid." Edward said, his voice faltering slightly

_Oh god, what did I say? _I thought "Something I don't want anyone to know?"

"Yep." Edward nodded as he heaved himself up off the floor.

"Lovely." I groaned, running to the bathroom, my school uniform in hand. "So what'd I say?"

Edward froze at my question and cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter. You were drunk."

"Seriously, Edward. What did I say?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom inn my school shirt and skirt. "Edward?"

"You…you said that…" Edward cleared his throat again.

Instantly, everything from the previous night came rushing back and I heard my school bag fall from my hand and crash into the floor. My eyes were still wide as I kneeled down to clear the mess of books that had spilled onto the hardwood floor.

"Bella..." Edward sighed, kneeling down beside me "Like I said, you were drunk."

"I still said it..." I whispered, gently taking one of my books from Edward's hands.

"It doesn't matter." Edward smiled a little bit. It didn't ease me at all. "I won't say anything."

"But Edward I-"

"Bella, really, it's okay." Edward assured me with a small smirk. "I mean, for all I know it was just you shooting your mouth off when you got wasted."

"Yeah." I forced a small smile on my face. "Yeah, that's probably it."

My hands were still shaking as I finished packing my school bag, my eyes stuck onto the less than interesting task. God, what the hell made me say that?! I didn't like Edward. I will admit, I didn't completely loath him anymore but not loathing is a big step from liking.

"Guys, hurry up! Breakfast!" Emmett called from downstairs and I didn't hesitate to sprint down to him. Unluckily for me I was halfway down the stairs when I tripped on my untied laces.

"Jeeze Bells" Emmett smirked, catching me in his arms. "That balance thing hasn't improved any"

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes at him, slipping into the seat beside Alice. "It's not that funny"

"Actually it is" Rosalie teased, neatly ducking the weetbix I threw at her head.

"Morning Emmett" my eyes shot back down to my plate as I heard Edward enter.

"What are you doing?" Alice whispered with a smirk, elbowing my side roughly.

"Eating" I grumbled, shoving another spoonful into my mouth. My eyes never strayed from my plate.

"Edward, I'm sorry about hitting you." Emmett laughed as he sat on my other side "I shouldn't have accused you like that. I...was out of line."

"It's alright Em" Edward nodded in understanding and I could see Jasper smile from across the table.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me, Em?" he smirked.

"What for?" He demanded, eying Jasper suspiciously.

"Ditching me the whole night"

"Meh, you had fun with Alice" Emmett grinned widely as he shoved a pancake in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah...Emmett." Jasper chimed in; putting a broad smile on his face "I have to say one thing..."

Emmett turned to him. "Yeah Jasper?"

Jaspers face suddenly turned serious. "Stop screwing my sister."

His eyes went wide and I could hear Rosalie choking on her breakfast.

Edward and I were trying so hard not to laugh; it shouldn't be funny. But who was I kidding? It was. Alice and I burst out laughing, Edward sneaking a large smile behind his hand. Emmett smacked me in the back of the head lightly to stop me from laughing.

"What, man. It was funny!" I laughed

"It was in your backseat." That made me freeze in mid laugh. I turned to Emmett, a look of horror on my face

"Please tell me you're joking?" I begged with wide eyes.

There was no such luck.

Emmett remained silent as did Rosalie

"Oh, _come on_!" I swore and Alice burst in laughter beside me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I wasn't really extremely happy with this chapter to be honest, but it's okay-ish. Please review and give me some idea where you want this to go. All comments and ideas are greatly helpful… Luv you all, Eden xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Another update! Happy Australia day to all us Aussies! This chapter is kinda crappy considering I was up til 4 am writing. You know when you just can't sleep? Yeh, I had that. Anyway, please review, I know it's a lot shorter than the others….but I tried

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_SNAP! CRACK! BANG!_

"Bloody hell, Bella!" my fighting partner complained "what's your problem? It's non-contact!"

"Oh, toughen up Embry!" I yelled back at him.

"CULLEN!" Embry yelled, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"Is there a problem here, Mr Black?" Edward asked, walking over to us.

_Oh brother, _I thought as I let out a sigh

"Yeah, there's a problem. Bella's got friggin' PMS!"Embry whined.

I tuned out the rest, bored with Embry's stupid complaints. God, men were worse than women. I stood there for what felt like ages, twirling the bamboo fighting stick through my fingers. Edward's eyes were on me, his attention clearly not on Embry. I didn't blame him. Embry was as much of a whiner as Jacob was hot. Which was a lot

"....and I'm not gonna take it." I heard the last snippet of Embry with a groan.

"Mr Black, if you aren't tough enough to handle this girl then you clearly aren't tough enough to handle my class. For god sake, toughen up boy!" Edward snarled at Embry walking to my side.

"Wow, didn't expect that." I smiled at Edward

"What?" he shrugged

"Aren't you meant to tell me to be nice? Tell me 'no contact means no contact' or give me a lecture?"

"No" Edward smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder "Kick his ass, Bella" he whispered in my ear

"Yes, sir" I smirked, twirling the bamboo stick in my hand to face a very unhappy Embry Black.

By the end of the lesson, both Embry and I were covered from head to toe in bruises. Apparently Embry had toughened up enough to start hitting back with as much force as I was hitting him and for once I was proud to have been put with him. He was defiantly improving

"Hey, I'm sorry for that face hit again" Embry apologized as the two of us wandered through the corridors towards the year 10 dorms.

"Really, Embry. I'm fine. You don't have to apologize; I got it the first twelve times." I smiled, touching the edge of my eyebrow where a large purple bruise was starting to swell. I flinched as my fingertips lightly ran across it.

"You sure?" Embry asked, seeming unconvinced

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him, patting him on the shoulder and he too flinched at the contact.

"Sorry" I smiled. I forgot that he was probably worse for wear than I was.

"Really Bella. I'm fine. You don't have to apologize. I got it the first twelve times" he mocked, quoting me.

"Smart ass" I pushed him playfully, bumping him into the wall

"Miss Swan" a voice called and both Embry and I spun around to see Edward behind us.

"Edward?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Edward?" Embry looked at me even more puzzled. "Since when are you two on first name basis?"

"Shut up, Embry" I whispered before looking back to Edward with my arms crossed. "What do you want Cullen?"

Edward smirked, turning his back slowly. "Well, if that's how I'm going to be greeted-"

"Wait!" I yelped, taking an unconscious step forward. "Edward, Wait!"

Both Embry and Edward looked at me, shocked at my little outburst. I had to admit I was too. I could tell who was more shocked, me, Embry or Edward?

"What did you want to say Edward?" I said nicely, no hint of sarcasm or hate colouring my tone.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me, as did Embry. Slowly a mixture of emotions scattered Edward's face – shock, a smile, more shock, and pleasure? – Before his face went blank again.

"Mr Black, back to your dorm. I wish to speak with Miss Swan" Edward spoke, his eyes never straying from mine. "Alone"

"Yes sir…" Embry nodded slowly as he looked between Edward and I.

"Go Embry. I'll see you in the common room later." I whispered as I made my way to Edward at the other end of the corridor.

"Bella" Edward smirked widely. "Follow me"

The dim corridor looked the same. Each twists and turns lead to another familiar looking corridor. The same large bricks were the walls where the same flickering lanterns hung. The same curved golden framed mirrors hung from the walls, all about two meters apart and although all the corridors looked the same to me, Edward seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"We're here" Edward spoke, stopping in front of a large pair of wooden doors. I looked at him, his expression telling me to go ahead. Pushing past Edward, I entered the brightly lit room in front of me.

"Where the hell are we?" I gasped, marvelling at the room.

"Staff kitchen"

"This is not a kitchen this is kitchen, living room and dining area!"

"Well, they _call _it the kitchen" Edward smirked

"Wow, this makes the cafeteria look really crappy. I mean, this room must have cost a zillion dollars. Did you borrow this room the queen or something?"

Edward just laughed at my question

"Not quite" he smiled. "Just because your school isn't overly extravagant doesn't mean they don't take care of their staff"

"Clearly" I scoffed "I still reckon this should be at least the students"

"That's debatable" Edward smirked, shrugging.

"Who the hell is in my kitchen!" a voice cut through the air and I wondered how such a beautiful and sweet voice could be so forceful, so full of hate.

"Tanya, it's just me! Edward!" he chucked, taking my arm and leading me further into the massive kitchen.

"Edward!" I heard a squeal as I small blonde girl came into view. She was about Edward's height with blonde wavy hair that cascaded to her waist. She was dressed in a lacy sleeveless shirt,, light skinny jeans and knee high boots. Matched with the pearl earrings and the 'Hottie' necklace she looked like a model. If it wasn't for the barely stained apron I would have never thought she belonged in here. She was beautiful to say the least. She paused when she saw me.

"Err….Tanya this is Bella. The student I told you about." Edward introduced us

Mentor says what? He talked about _me _in front of this drop dead gorgeous girl? I felt a warm blush cross my cheeks when Edward caught me staring at him.

_Bloody hell! Why did I keep blushing like that! _I yelled mentally.

"You know she's not meant to be down here, Eddie" Tanya smiled tightly, ignoring me.

"I know" Edward sighed with a slight smile "get the kit for me will you?" Edward smirked, tapping his fingers lightly on the large bruise near my eye. I flinched at the contact but I can tell you, it wasn't because my bruise hurt. I was pretty sure Edward knew that as he smirked widely. Tanya came back with a large metal box, dropping it next to me roughly.

"Anything else?" she glared at me slightly from behind Edward.

"Nah thanks Tanya."Edward waved her away before turning back to me.

Edward picked me up, sitting me on the cold metal bench. I could see Tanya stare at me, a hint of jealousy on her face as she saw Edward patch up my cuts and bruises. I was smug only til I realized I shouldn't be. Why should I care if a girl was jealous that my mentor was patching me up? There was nothing between Edward and I. So why then, was I pissed that there wasn't?

_Oh my effing god! _I gasped mentally. _I've fallen for my mentor_

But the scariest thing was….it didn't shock me.

"What?" Edward's voice broke me out of my little daydream, a wet cloth in his hand as he washed the small cut on my cheek.

"Huh?"

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked, his face worried

"Yeah" I lied, banishing all thoughts and feelings for him as I lowered my eyes. Easier said than done.

"Bella" his voice dropped, his face only inches from mine. "You can tell me anything"

It took all of my control not to do something stupid.

"I have to go" I said quickly, jumping from the bench and running full speed to the door. The look of Edward's face made me almost want to turn around but I didn't slow until I was in my dorm, safely hidden under the covers of my bed.

It was only a few minutes before Jasper found me hiding under my covers.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper, tugging on my sheets

"No! Go away Jazzy" I mumbled pathetically, my voice mumbled by the covers I kept tightly over my head.

"Bella! What the hell is going on?" he demanded

"Jazzy, please just go" I pleaded.

"Bella, you only call me Jazzy if you upset or scared…or both! Now tell me, what's going on!"

I opened my mouth, my heart thumping through my chest. Slowly, I pulled my blankets down to my nose.

"Jazzy…I…I…"I started til a loud banging came from the common room door.

"He's here!" I squealed, jumping behind Jasper with my covers still up to my nose.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper looked at me over his shoulder, his tone questioning my sanity

"Go! Tell him I'm not here… I moved! To…to…Antarctica!" I spoke quickly, pushing Jasper towards the dorm room door.

Just like I thought, it had been Edward at the door. As soon as it was unlocked, he barged in, almost knocking Jasper over in the process

"Where is she?" Edward hissed quietly, scanning the room, I was glad I had gotten to hide in the closet in time.

"Who?" Jasper asked, coming up behind Edward

"Don't play dumb with me! Bella! Where is she?" Through the small gap in the door, I saw Edward slam Jasper into the wall opposite me, his face drawn into a dangerous scowl.

"Whoa bro! Child abuse much?" Jasper hissed, fighting Edward's hands that were gripped around his collar.

"Bro? Really? Bro?!" Edward mocked as his hands curled tighter.

"Antarctica! She moved to Antarctica!" Jasper had to hide a smile. Why did he actually have to listen to me for once?

"Antarctica? Really Whitlock? You can do better than that surely" Edward growled angrily

"Bella can't" Jasper smirked "she told me to tell you that's where she was"

"Listen to me Whitlock. You may think you're doing her a favour but you're not. I need to find her." Edward spoke slowly.

"Why cause you actually care for her? Or because you're just keeping your promise to her cousin?" Jasper spat

"Both" Edward whispered. He cared?

_**Not in the way you want, dear Isabella**_

_Oh, shut up brain! _I scolded

"listen Edward Cullen" Jasper bit back, bring my attention. "I worry about Bella too. She's like my baby sister but you didn't see her before. I think it's you she doesn't want to see so why don't you just leave her the fuck alone!"

I was expecting Jasper to get hit in the face at that point or get yelled at, at the very least. Both Jasper and I were shocked to see Edward release him slowly.

"You're right" Edward whispered – dazed. "Tell her I want to speak with her. At least once more"

"Fine" Jasper let out a heavy breath. "I'll tell her but there's no guarantee she'll come"

"Tell her, that's all I ask" Edward smiled slightly

"You wanna tell me why I just lied for you?" Jasper snarled, ripping open the door of my hiding spot just as Edward had left.

"Cause you are an awesome friend" I said, the statement coming out more like a question

"Bella…" Jasper warned

"Cause...I..." I mumbled

Could I really trust Jasper with this? I mean, it was a big deal. Sure, some students had crushes on their teachers before but what scared me the most was it was kinda possible. It was only a few years after all. I mean he and I were friends…except when he got me angry but still. Could I tell Jasper?

Of course I could! If I could trust anyone it was Jasper or Embry. Yet… I couldn't get the words out.

Something in my hesitation must have given me away as I saw Jasper's eyes go wide.

"You…You love him!" Jasper yelled, jumping backwards.

Slowly and shamefully, I nodded.

"YOU WHAT?!" I heard a scream behind me and Jasper and I spun around.

It was Embry, closely followed by a very sullen looking Jacob.

.

Oh Shit

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, so there was chapter 5… seriously guys, please review as much as you can. I really need some help with where this can go. Emma and her brother give everyone their love. Each review gets in invisible cookie! YAY**

**Luv ya all, Eden xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…..I'm doing pretty well so far!

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Before I start I want to mention that this chapter will probably be completely very different as it is based on me at the moment. Recently my best friend passed away. Zeke. We had known each other basically since we were in kinder and I had been head over heels for him for just as long. **

**This is basically how I feel about it all. I just couldn't stop thinking about it and it makes it easier when I let it out.**

**Thanks for your understanding and please please PLEASE review**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_It's just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sucks  
You don't really know why  
But want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!!_

My red gloved right fist connected squarely with the punching bag and I threw another kick, my red leather shoes hitting the bag with a loud thump. I punched the bag again, harder this time. My knuckles had stopped stinging about ten minutes ago.

"Break stuff" by Limp Bizkit was blaring from my iPod speakers to help drown out my thoughts. It helped to some extent, but when there was a lull in the music; my thoughts would stray to Edward.

It had been three days since that afternoon after training, but it was like Edward suddenly requested everyday training. I could not avoid seeing Edward, but I managed to exclude myself from my training, hiding out at the tavern with Nicholas.

All except last night. Originally, Jacob and Embry had planned to go keep Edward out of the bar till I went home but Edward somehow avoided them. I would've kept to the back of the bar where only staff could go but I had already been out at the bar when Edward first showed up.

It was the longest evening of my life.

Jacob

God, I could still remember his face clearly when he heard me and Jasper talking. If there was anyone that I didn't want in the room when I confessed…it was him….or Edward

I beat the punching bag as if I were trying to knock some sense into myself. Even after all this time and arguing with myself, I still hoped that I had a chance with Edward even though I knew it was a hopeless cause. God, I liked Edward yet Jake liked me too? Could this be anymore fucked?

I could feel my knuckles getting raw under the punches and cringed not because of the discomfort, but because I was sure Edward noticed how much I stared and gawked at him last night.

It wasn't my fault. The minute he had stepped in the door, I knew I was in trouble. Nicholas even offered to chuck him out for me but how long could I really hide from Edward?

I threw a roundhouse kick, a jab, and an undercut at the bag. I needed to get out my frustration before Jacob and I went over to the tavern tonight.

I could not help hating myself for still reacting this way whenever Edward was around. I thought after the first time we saw each other, we would not get along, but obviously I had been wrong. I thought back to the moment they were in the kitchen alone. Edward had led me there to clean up my cuts from training. While Edward fixed and washed the marks on my face, I smirked at Tanya. I could tell she had liked Edward and she was jealous even though there was nothing to be jealous about. That's when realized I _wished _there was something for her to jealous about. I liked Edward.

The music had changed and Animal I have become by Three Days Grace came on and I couldn't help letting a small smile spread across my lips and continued to demolish the punching bag.

.

Jacob was making a sandwich when the two of us heard the doorbell. He looked at his creation with a bit of longing, then to me.

"hey you get the door, I'm going back outside" I smiled, picking up the towel from the bench and heading out towards the punching bag in the garage and Jacob went to answer the door.

"Hey, Cullen. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked curiously

Shit, Cullen! My heart skipped a beat. I ignored it, demolishing the bag again, lost in thought.

"Where's Bella anyway? I heard she hangs out with you a lot." Edward inquired.

_Lie, please lie Jacob, lie _I begged

"I think she's still in the garage."

_Damn! _I swore.

"What she doing in there?" Edward's voice held a bit of curiosity but Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Beating the crap out of the punching bag."

"She's what?" Edward's voice raised, slightly angry

"She's been training at home because she hasn't been in class. I just regret it though"

"What, why?"

"She wanted a partner to train with but. . ." Jacob cleared his throat and their voices came closer. Both of them were coming. "She can be really aggressive."

"Aggressive? What do you mean?"

"She's become really tough lately. She shows no mercy anymore. Not a bit."

"I didn't think she had it in her" Edward laughed "But considering the bar she hangs out at, I suppose she really had no choice."

"Hey, if I were caught in a brawl, I'd pick Bella to be on my side before I'd pick you." Jacob said seriously but Edward just laughed.

"Come on, Jacob. Bella?"

"Dude, she can be vicious." Jacob lowered his voice

"I think you're exaggerating."

"That's the door to the garage. Have a look for yourself." Jacob said in his cocky voice "If Limp Bizkit is playing, don't interrupt her. She only plays them if she really wants to go off."

"What if something else is playing?" Edward's voice was becoming concerned.

There was a slight pause before Jacob said, "It should be fine. Just don't sneak up on her."

"Okay."

I heard the door open but I pretended I hadn't noticed. The music blared with the chorus from _Animal I have become _as I hit the bag with more force than I had before. Edward said nothing so I hit the bag again. If he said nothing, that was fine with me.

The music faded and Edward cleared his throat to make his presence known. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Before the next song started, I walked over to my iPod speakers and shut them off.

"Edward?" I looked at him, pretending to be surprised. In truth I was a little surprised to see him here. Especially so casual. Black converse, dark jeans and a white skull shirt was probably the most casual I had ever seen him. Edward played with the strings of his white stripped hoodie almost…Nervously?

"Sorry." He said, looking down at his feet. "Jacob said you were in here."

"What are you doing here, Edward?" my voice faltered and he looked at me curiously

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"Okay. So you weren't looking for me?"

_Crap_, I thought. _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward walked toward me.

"No, why?" I took a step back

"Well, we're supposed to be at training but you've been avoiding me, and I thought. . ." he trailed off

"I was out. Got a job at the tavern. Nicholas has been keeping at the tavern a lot."

"Because you asked." he raised an eyebrow and I knew it was not a question.

I opened my mouth several times, but nothing came out. What could I really of said?

I undid the Velcro on my gloves and threw them on the tool bench.

"Ok, so I have. I need the money" I shrugged

Edward swore the and I looked at him confused

"Jesus, what's wrong with working to have a bit of cash." I growled annoyed.

"Not that" he returned with as much annoyance as I had given him. "Are you okay?"

Edward took my hands in his and examined them delicately and I realized why he had sworn. My knuckles were torn and bleeding. My hands were a bright red, scattered over with bruises and ached painfully.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I shifted on the spot, trying to pull my hands away, but he would not let me go.

"Christ, Bella." Edward swore again, beckoning me inside.

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob shouted as soon as I entered the doorway.

"Nothing." I hid my hands behind my back, pushing past him to the freezer.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Jacob yelled, hot on my heels. Edward followed at a cautious distance quietly.

"Don't ever call me Isabella" I hissed, punching his gut just hard enough to wind him. Jacob grabbed onto the chair next to him, breathing quickly to gain his breath as I rummaged through the freezer for some ice. Jacob knew me well enough to keep some ice in the fridge.

"I'll be fine, Jacob." I promised.

"W-why did y-you do this t-t-to yourself?" Jacob gasped, still trying to breathe. I smirked and Edward did too.

"I haven't worked out in a while, so I guess I just got caught up and lost track of what I was doing." I shrugged, grabbing the bag of frozen peas from the freezer and placing it lightly on my right hand.

"At some point, you must've felt the pain." Edward shook his head.

For being completely unaware of my feelings for him, Edward actually cared about me a bit. Unlike me, his was just the way a student and teacher should act.

"It stings a little." I tried to give both the boys a reassuring smile.

"A little?" Jacob shook his head. "Hold out your hands."

Feeling guilty for worrying Jacob, I did as I was instructed. Jacob placed the bag of frozen peas over both my hands, pressing it harder than I had. "How does that feel?"

"Better I guess."

"Come here." Jacob called to Edward, who was standing quietly in the door way.

"What? No, it's okay." I protested, pulling my hands away but Jacob held them in place with the bag of frozen peas.

"Edward, hold this on her hands while I go look for some ointment and pain killers." Jacob said forcefully, giving me an apologetic smile before heading upstairs. Everyone in the group had no idea why I didn't want to see Edward anymore; only Jacob knew the truth because he was the one I trusted the most. How could you really tell your friends that you had fallen for your teacher? Jacob had made up the brilliant lie that Edward had told me one day at training I was a bad student and not worth training so I had taken up training by myself at Jacob's house. My friends had promised to say nothing and this also stopped any chance to them to find out that Edward had never said such a thing. Jacob's lies had once again saved my life and put my friends at ease but no lie, no matter how brilliant, could stop my feelings Edward.

"You must've been really upset about something." Edward smirked as he held the bag of frozen peas in place on my hand. Edward was holding my hand in his and I blushed at the secret enjoyment of the small contact.

"Hmmm" I shrugged, keeping my eyes to the floor.

"This was something I definitely didn't expect from you."

I looked up at him for a moment "What?"

"How accident prone you are."

"Not usually." I looked down at the bag of frozen peas again, hiding my face from Edward. Edward paused for a moment and when he spoke again; his voice was barely a whisper.

"So, what were you upset about?"

"I wasn't upset." I sighed

Edward looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

"I just got lost in my thoughts." I continued

"What were you thinking about?"

_You _I thought mentally

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Edward raised an eye brow

_Just how frustrating my feelings for you are_

"No. nothing" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

He chuckled. "It had to be something since your knuckles are pretty raw from all the thinking you were doing."

I looked up at him, his eyes on my face intently, as if seeking my answer. I looked at him and as I did I could feel myself losing control of my heart. I was sure it was about 250km/h so far.

"Why are you here, Edward?" my voice held no control, faltering in a whisper.

"I don't know." He smiled, brushing away a strand of hair from my cheek behind my ear.

"Uh-hem." Jacob cleared his throat and entered the kitchen, coming over to my side with a packet of painkillers in hand.

"I wasn't doing anything-" Edward started, withdrawing his hand.

"She gets in an accident, you are there to nurse her cuts and bruises, which I think only encourages Bella even more."

"Encourages her?" Edward looked between me and Jacob, his eyebrow quirked.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"It's nothing. Jacob is just mucking around" I hissed through my teeth. "Isn't that right Jacob?"

Jacob looked at me and I kicked him in the shins so quickly that Edward would not have seen.

"Yes." Jacob yelled, reacting to my kick. "I'm joking around"

"Thanks" I smiled at Jacob as he handed the pain killers over. I swallowed them quickly.

"Why is it you always seem to be around when she gets hurt?" Jacob rose as he looked at Edward who still held the bag of frozen peas over my hands. "Don't deny you like coming to her rescue."

"What?" Edward's eyes widened. "You make it sound like it's my fault."

Jacob shrugged

"Besides, am I just supposed to ignore it every time she hurts herself? She is my student"

"Yeah. Student" Jacob smirked and shook his head as he applied some sort of ointment over my knuckles "Bella's not as fragile as you think."

"I never said she was" Edward smiled slightly, looking up at me for the first time. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face

"She doesn't need you to always come along Cullen" Jacob bit back; obviously unhappy with Edward's affect on me. "She doesn't need rescuing."

"So, what is it that you're doing now?" I smirked up at Jacob.

"Taking care of his girl" Jacob didn't miss a beat, a smirk on his face

"His girl?" my eyes widened. Did Jacob seriously mean Edward?

"Well really I think Bella is her own girl but I suppose if anyone she may be mine" a cocky voice laughed and if possible my eyes went even wider. He was staring at me, his green eyes alight with humour and there was a large smirk plastered on his face. Almost completely covering his hair was a black beanie, his black-brown fringe poking out beneath the edges. He wore black skinny legged jeans, black converse with red flames down the sides and a 'Black Veil brides' shirt. I smiled slightly. He still remembered my favourite band. Even without needing to look, I immediately knew he had on his 'Fuck You' ring and shark tooth necklace.

"Zeke?" I whispered quietly "Zeke, is that you?"

"Hey Bells" he grinned, exposing his white teeth. "How you been?"

"Zeke!" I squealed, throwing myself at him and enveloping him in a hug, ignoring the cream on my hands or the other two boys in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you." he laughed, rubbing circles on my back. "You look happy to see me.

"Zeke" I gasped, pulling away from him shocked. "How could think I didn't. I haven't seen you a year!"

"yeah, well that's my fault" he shrugged, nodding his head.

"Please tell me I didn't eat some bad pizza. I'm not dreaming? Or hallucinating am I, Zeke?" I smirked, holding him out at arm's length.

"Nah. You're not." He grinned, picking me back up as he slid me back onto the bench.

Ezekiel Klain - or Zeke as he made me call him- had been my best friend since the age of 4. Both of us had met in kinder and since then the two of us were basically inseparable. It was a rare occasion that I went anywhere without him. To be truthful, the past year had been hell without him. I still hated his brother Andy for making him go to Italy with him. I could barely believe he was here now. If I was close to Jacob...I was a trillion times worse with Zeke.

The two of us had told each other everything and trusted each other impeccably. There were never any secrets. Well...except the fact I was in love with him since we had basically met.

I could still remember the hell I went through when Charlie busted me sneaking out with Zeke one night. Zeke leaned forward, his forehead resting against mine.

"Still got it on?" Zeke laughed slightly, flicking the angel heart necklace I had around my neck. "I gave that to you when we were 5"

"Still got it on?" I mimicked, flicking the shark tooth necklace around his neck. " I gave that to you when we were 7"

"Fuck you" he smiled slightly, raising his fist. I smirked, bumping his fist with my own and our 'fuck you' rings hit together with a small tink.

"Dinosaur" I mumbled quietly, holding up my other hand to show him my ring. Zeke smirked, shaking his head slightly. I couldn't help it. Being around Zeke made me feel like we were both 6 years old again. I missed this guy way too much.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I saw Zeke roll his eyes dramatically, pulling away from me.

"Yes?" he said poshly and I had to hold back a snigger. Zeke had always been the idiot of the group. That's what me and Jake loved about him.

"WE haven't met. I'm Edward" Edward smiled politely, holding out a hand for Zeke to shake

"Zeke Klain" he smiled, ignoring Edwards hand as he jumped onto the bench next to me, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "Bella's best friend"

_Oh crap...._the thought suddenly dawned on me

What was I going to do now both guys that I liked where here? Jacob would always be my best friend but Zeke was different. I had felt exactly the same way about him that I did for Edward now. Had things changed in the year Zeke was gone? Did Zeke change in the year he was gone? I didn't know. Either way, I blushed slightly as Jacob slipped out of the room, leaving Zeke, Edward and I alone. Thankfully the telephone rang before I could say anything.

"It's my brother Andy." Zeke sighed, looking over to Edward. "Deal with her."

Edward nodded curtly and I shifted as they glared at each other.

"I think he's a little annoyed with me." Edward whispered when Zeke had left, his eyes on my hands.

"Why would you think that?" I asked sarcastically. Edward didn't catch it.

"I don't know…I do know Jacob doesn't like the attention I give you whenever you are hurt."

"I don't think it's that." I blushed. _He's mad that I like you._

Edward put the last of the ointment on my knuckles and turned to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, he definitely sounded testy."

"That's just Jacob" I smiled softly

"You know, you were pretty intense fighting back there." I could see Edward smirk beside me. "I get why Jacob would want you on his side if he was caught up in a brawl."

"Punching a bag and punching a person are two entirely different things." I laughed

"I don't know. You handled yourself really well."

"Thanks, but I think you're exaggerating." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It was pretty hot the way you beat up that bag." He whispered eyes on the floor as he dried his hands.

I couldn't help as I looked over myself quickly. The charcoal gray exercise tank top I had on was drenched in sweat and my black sweatpants looked about three sizes too big around my legs. I didn't need a mirror to tell my hair was a damp mess.

"What?"

"It seems like every time we've seen each other, I'm either a sweaty beaten up mess or in one of my moods" I smirked, tucking a damp piece of hair behind my ears.

"So?"

"So? How is that hot? I laughed, trying hard to keep the blush off my cheeks

Edward's eyes roamed my face and his lips were on the verge of a smile. "How is it not?"

"Whatever. Like you should talk." I rolled my eyes with a smirk

"What?"

"Oh come on, Edward! Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I looked at him sideways. This guy was completely clueless. "Never mind."

His eyebrows shot up. "You think-You find me attractive?"

"Oh, come on, Edward!" I hated that my cheeks were burning. "I'm sure you had groupies in high school."

"That was not me.....your Zeke defiantly has one though" Edward smiled tightly as he looked at me.

"He and I have been friends since we were little Edward. I mean…we grew up together. When I'm with him, I feel like a little kid again" I whispered. "Ties like that don't fade easy."

"Yes, that's true"

I shrugged "Anyway, I'm sure it was you that had groupies at our age."

"No, all the girls liked Emmett" Edward shrugged as he leant up against the bench

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you never noticed how all the girls practically trip over themselves hoping that you'd look their way, even now? Example Tanya."

"Tanya?" Edward laughed. "I suppose her but besides that I always thought they were interested in Emmett and Clearwater's brother."

I stared at him with my mouth open. How clueless was he?!

"What about that time at camp when Abby Tunney practically tried to suck your face off?" I smirked with my hands on my hips.

"You heard about that?" Edward's eyes widened greatly

"Clearwater told me about it.....I forgot till now. Did she try to get in your sleeping bag too?"

"I thought Abby got mixed up and thought I was Seth, Clearwater's brother." Edward admitted, blushing.

"Clearwater said It was common knowledge how much she liked you." I smiled, trying to get past him to change. There was no way I was going to stay here any longer in the sweaty mess I was.

"Wait." He was in front of me, blocking my way

"What?"

"You never answered my question. Do you find me even remotely attractive?"

_Is he serious?! _I thought.

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious." He shrugged

"You can have any girl you want, Edward."

"I'm not asking just any girl."

I hated it when he looked at me this way. The expression in his eyes was supposed to be innocent, but the small smile that played on his lips conveyed his mischievous intent. Alice dubbed this look 'The Persuader'. I had heard numerous stories from Alice, Angela and a few of my other friends about how Edward got away with so much with this look.

I was saved from answering him when we heard Zeke approaching the kitchen. Edward stepped aside as he saw Zeke coming toward us in the hall.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, taking yet another step away from Edward.

"Andy called. Holly, our sister is having a baby and he has to be there since our parents aren't around anymore." Zeke ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I can't hang out tonight, Bella. I'm grabbing my sister Kaylee and going to the hospital to see Holly"

"Oh no," I muttered quietly. "But . . . I only just got you back"

"I know. I'm really sorry" Zeke sighed, pressing his lips to my temple lightly. "Tomorrow I promise"

"Fine" I huffed, pouting slightly

"No...Don't give me that face bells" Zeke groaned "now I feel extra bad."

"That's the point" I laughed, slowly stepping back into the doorway

"You are an evil little pixie, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know" I smirked and without warning I felt Zeke's lips on mine. Just as quickly as they had come, they were gone.

"Tomorrow. Promise" Zeke smiled slightly and I couldn't help the bright red blush shoot across my face. I could have sworn I saw Edward glare at zeke as they both left.

.

I curled further into the rough upholstery of Emmett's Impala. Small lines of sweat ran down the length of my face while I moved stiffly, gasping as I felt the sharp pain drive up my arm. I'd been going through these same movements for the past five minutes.

Emmett watched me - his face torn between amusement and worry - from the driver's side. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, I saw the sleeping reflection of Jacob. Damn kid had fallen asleep almost as soon as we hopped into the car, I didn't know why. As for me, well, I'd tried to sleep but of course I couldn't. Not with a dislocated shoulder.

Emmett pulled the impala off the main highway and I sighed happily as I saw the all too familiar street

The car hit a slight dip in the road, jerking the car slightly, causing me to gasp again.

"Did you dislocate that shoulder?" Emmett almost scolded.

"Nah, I don't think so. It's just really sore."

"That's what you get when you fall down the front door steps."

"I didn't fall, you tripped me."

"Did not" he smirked "Bells, listen. I know you love Edward..."

"Don't Emmett..."

"...and I know that it may seem right...." Emmett continued, ignoring my whispers.

"Emmett"

"But Zeke loves you too…he's better for you and …"

"Em, Stop!" I screamed and Emmett just looked at me wide eyed

"Just stop" I whispered, jumping out of the car and slamming the door in his face.

The air blew through my dark hair, bringing the scent of pine with it. The air was cool as it swirled around me and my head rose as I heard the familiar voices of Rose, Alice and Edward inside. At first I was really shocked to hear Edward inside and silently hoped they weren't torturing him.

"Edward's inside" I said, half to myself, half to Emmett beside me.

"Alice likes him…she thought we might as well try to like Edward if you 2 were going to become inseparable." Emmett said with a cheeky smile "all of us except Zeke of course"

"Of course but he's not here" I breathed, the pebbled drive way crunching below my feet. I sighed, brining my arm up to knock loudly on the front door.

"Hey Bella" he grinned

"Hey Edward" I grinned when I saw him and if possible, his smile grew wider.

.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Emmett asked me as Rose cuddled up next to him, wrapped up in a large blanket. "It's up to you; I have great collection of scary movies if you're into that…"

My eyes brightened didn't need any more encouragement than that.

"Awesome! We could have, like, a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon or something like that."

"Bella, you've seen the movies hundreds of times. Everyone knows they are your favourite." Emmett sighed

"You like nightmare on Elm Street?" Edward raised an eyebrow

"Are you kidding? I love that movie!"

"Oh my god, Will you marry me?" Edward joked as I slid onto the floor at Jacobs's feet. I had to hold back my smile as I saw Jacob and Emmett's eyes narrow on Edward as he sat next to me.

"Ok…" Rosalie cleared her voice awkwardly. "Let's just watch this stupid movie"

.

I screamed and dug my nails onto Edward's arm as another bolt of thunder boomed throughout the small house. He grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist. The first time he had done that, I shook him off but I no longer wanted to. Hell, I didn't want to in the first place

"Why are we watching this again?" I murmured as I hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Because it's late and it's storming, and you're terrified. All these things add up to you clinging onto my shoulder for dear life" Edward whispered as he smirked down at me. "Nah, joking. Didn't you want to watch this?"

"Yeah...I change my mind." I sulked, moving away from Edward and putting at least a meter between us. Just for another clap of thunder unleashed, I screamed and jumped back into Edward's arms, hiding my face again.

"Touché." Embry smirked as he looked over to us.

"Shut up." I grumbled, pulling away from Edward again as the 9 of us continued to watch the movie: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. This as the 5th or 6th scary movie today and I was officially freaked out. Alice was smiling widely against Jasper, Embry had a terrified Angela in his arms and Emmett was passed out with Rosalie curled up into his side. It seemed of all the people, Jacob was the only person bored with the movie. His eyes were glued on me as I sat beside Edward and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Just as Leather face is tearing off a characters leg with his chainsaw, there was a loud pound on the front door.

"It is one in the morning, who the hell is at that door? Did you see a car pull up? I didn't see any lights." I panicked as I clung onto Edward's shoulder.

Embry just shook his head, pulling Angela closer towards him.

"Calm down, Bells. Me and the guys will check it out, wait here." He got up from the couch, slapping Emmett awake and moved towards the front door.

"No, no way. I'm sticking with you guys. Didn't you watch that movie or any other scary movie ever? The boyfriend leaves the girlfriend for two seconds and bam! She's dead, and her skin is being sewn onto some psychopath's face," I said, grabbing onto Edward's arm. The girls did the same. Jacob rolled his eyes at us

"Girlfriend, eh?" Edward smirked down at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Another hard knock sounded on the door and I squealed, pressing myself closer to Edward's side.

"You're such a sissy, Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You watch too many movies. Come on, we can go check this out together, it's probably a tree that fell over." Edward promised me.

He walked in front of me, as if to protect me from whatever was on the other side of the door, and opened it slowly. Emmett peeked around the door, opening it fully when he saw who was there.

"Kaylee?" Emmett gasped.

My ears perked up and I immediately jumped around them. There, in a pair of grey jeans and sesame street t-shirt was Kaylee – Zeke's 13 year old little sister. She shivering madly, twisting her leopard ring around her finger nervously as he chewed on her necklace chain. I knew Zeke had given her both the necklace and the ring. This couldn't be god. She only played with her jewellery when she was worried or sad.

"Kaylee? What is going on? You're soaked! Get inside. Did you walk here?" I shrieked.

I allowed us to pull her inside and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella…he...I...no…." she cried, her tears soaking my shoulder.

"Kaylee, what are you talking about?" I demanded, my arms tightening on the 13 year old.

"Zeke…he's gone" Kaylee mumbled into my shoulder, her tears coming faster now.

"Kaylee...." Emmett strung out her name tenderly, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" I yelled my eyes wide as I let go of Kaylee.

"Zeke. He crashed on his bike, Bells. "

There was a huge crash next to me but I didn't flinch. That's when I realized it was me. I had been walking away from Kaylee and had knocked over the vase behind me.

I didn't care about that now.

I couldn't tell my own expression the fear clenched my stomach and worked its way to my throat. It felt like my insides were being twisted around in the cruellest of ways. It felt as though a parasite had invaded my body and slowly started to poison my heart

"Kaylee, I'm so sorry." Emmett whispered and I was vaguely aware of Edward's worried eyes on me.

"Thank you, Emmett. I can't believe…him of all people…" Kaylee muttered, ducking under Emmett's arm as she slipped out onto the porch. As she passed I could see her eyes smudged with wet eyeliner.

Zeke...he was gone. No. Not him. If there was a God, then there was no way in hell that Zeke was going to die after everything we had already been through. I had only just got him back. He was my best friend. The only person I could tell everything. The only person who knew every single part of me. He was all I needed before Edward had come along.

"Zeke" was all I said before I collapsed on the floor.

.

_What a terrible, terrible dream._

That was my first thought when I woke in my own bed, sunbeams slanting through the window. Was it Saturday? Yes, it must be. I shivered, even though the sheets were warm. The movie night was tonight.

Reluctantly, I folded back my covers and shivered slightly. The sheets were warm and inviting compared the morning air. No, had to get up.

"Jacob?" I shouted. "Jake you were meant to wake me up."

Silence.

"God!" I huffed as I swung my legs out of bed. My feet jumped off the timber floor. Cold.

"Bella" a voice sighed softly and my eyes shot to my doorway.

"Edward?" my brow creased "what are you doing here? It's a Saturday morning."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he began, his voice filled with pain. Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked quickly, looking at him sideway

"God, you're so _confused_." He sighed again as he ignored me.

"Confused about what?" I demanded "Come on, I _know_ you aren't telling me something. What's going on?"

Edward looked even more agonized than before.

"Bella, Zeke...he's gone..."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "That was a nightmare."

"No bells" he whispered as he glued his eyes to the floor. "It wasn't."

"Yes! It was!" I screamed and I could feel my eyes start to swell with moisture

"Bells, he's gone."

My chest flared painfully and I let out a sob, my legs weak. Losing my footing, I fell to a heap on the ground. Already my eyes were brimming with tears. No, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"You're lying to me!" I shook my head, sliding backwards away from him.

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Edward whispered a look of pity on his face.

"No!" I cried, pressing myself to the wall and curling myself into a tight ball, my fist holding onto my necklace so tight I was sure it would break. "You're lying!"

Edward stood on the spot, looking down at me, not sure what to do. I buried my face in my knees, letting the sobs rack my body.

How could this have happened? It's amazing and unnerving to think about how everything can change in a day. Just a single day. A life can be created. Millions can die. The world could end.

Or just one person can be taken away.

And your whole world can be turned upside down.

Especially since just the day before, you had been talking and laughing like the best friends that you are.

_Were._ I corrected myself mentally and another sob escaped my lips.

"Bella?" Edward whispered taking hesitant step forward.

"This can't be happening Edward." I sobbed, finally looking up at him. I was sure my face was red and streaked with tears. "It's just a dream."

"Oh Bella..." Edward sighed in a whisper, sliding down onto the floor beside me and pulling me onto his lap.

"It's just a dream, Edward" I whispered. "Just a dream"

Edward wound his arms around me and rocked me back and forth on his lap.

"It's okay, I've got you, I won't let you go. I've got you" Edward whispered into my hair over and over. That's when I broke down again, the full weight of what happened crashing down onto me.

I remember Zeke once told me a guy was never worth my tears and the one who was would never make me cry.

How wrong he had been.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N: I have nothing further to say but guys please review. Please. **

**Luv you all and be safe. **

**If you love someone, tell them while you got the chance. I hate myself for not doing so.**

**Luv**

**Eden xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im back…Before I start I want to say I might not be updating for a while cause I have a lot of work to do at school and seriously, im not in the best mood lately…I wanna thank everyone tho for their concern about me after my friends accident. You guys are seriously great. Thankyou all so much. **

**Thanks for your understanding and please please PLEASE review**

.

.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_The sky above was cluttered with dark clouds of all shapes and sizes. Grey and black tones were covering the sky and stars could not break through the misty clouds. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the strong wind blew harder. My dark brown hair whipping in my face, hiding my warm brown eyes. I looked the waves below me, my legs hanging off the edge. _

"_Hey Bells." a cocky voice came from behind me and with even turning, i knew who it was._

"_Zeke" I smiled, keeping my back to him. I couldn't stop my heart skip a beat a little as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he sat next to me _

"_I missed you, you know?" i whispered, resting my head in the crook of his neck._

_Zeke froze, stiffening slightly but relax his posture quickly. _

""_I know" he whispered stiffly. "but that doesn't change anything, Bells."_

"_What not?" I demanded, shrugging his arm off roughly and turned to look him dead in the eye. "Why can't you stay?"_

"_You know I can't" he whispered._

"_Why you, Zeke? I only just got you back…" I choked, brushing his cheek with a thumb. "it's not fair.."_

"_Bella! Get away from him" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the trees around us and I saw Zeke's face go panicked as he rushed to his feet, pulling me up with him._

"_Bells…" Zeke looked back at me, eyes wide and I felt his grip tighten around my waist. "You have to go"_

"_you're coming with me…"_

"_I can't go..." he began_

"_Yes, you can! Come back Zeke!" I cut him off, hot fresh tears starting to form on my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around him a tight hug. Hesitantly I felt zeke's arms around me, his cheek on the top of my head._

"_Bella!" I could hear Emmett growl behind me, "let go of him!" _

"_Bella, how much more pain are you going to force us to endure? Huh? You're gonna leave us to be with him? He's dead! D-E-A-D!" Rosalie said through her teeth._

"_Bella let go of him!" I vaguely heard Jacob yell, followed by a mumble of agreement from what sounded like Embry, Jasper, Alice and Angela._

"_No!" i cried, pulling myself closer to Zeke. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward look past me and nodded to Emmett on the other side of me. i knew what would happen next. I tightened my arms around Zeke as he hugged me even tighter as if he was trying to bind me to him, pressing his freezing lips to my forehead. I hid my face in his chest, crying and locked my hands together around him. I was not about to let go without a fight._

_Two sets of arms grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me out of Zeke's arms and my grip began to slip. _

"_Bella, I love you." Zeke whispered the echo of a smile on his face. It was no use, both know that they were going to win. "come on, Bells. Live your life...you'll be fine without me…"_

"_Zeke..." I whispered back through my tears, kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you…"_

"_I know…"he choked, pressing his lips to my forehead once more. "Let go, Bella. Let go!"_

_I looked at him surprised and nodded reluctantly, releasing my hold on him and he did the same. _

_I struggled out of Alice and Edward's hold, collapsing in a heap on the cold earth. One of my friends, i didn't care who, tried to hug me, but I pushed them away._

"_BRING HIM BACK!" I yelled, my cry pierced through the air as it began to rain._

_Angela, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Embry and Alice stood there around me probably looked at the broken heap i was in pity. I hated them, all of them and i didn't even to bother hiding my tears now. _

_"BRING HIM BACK!" i screamed again "NOW! BRING ZEKE BACK NOW!!!!!"_

"Zeke!" I gasped as my eyes flung open. My breathing was heavy. It took me at least a minute or so to get my breathing right again. My whole body reeked with clammy sweat. It felt disgusting. I didn't fully notice the tears that had stained my face as I tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I fell back against my pillow, closing my eyes despartly trying to calm myself.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

All I had to do was keep telling myself that.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, banging on my bed room door and I jumped at the noise.

"Go away!" I moaned, covering my ear with my pillow before I rolled over, hiding under my covers.

"You have to get up, it's school." He said, bursting into my room and sitting down next to me.

"Emmett. pal" i said sweetly, patting his arm with my face still under the sheets. "Fuck off. I want to sleep."

Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he gave the sheets a weak tug before giving up and i could feel my bedrise as he stood up

"Bells" Emmett whspered through the covers "Get your ass up or I'm going to get Tristan in here."

I shot up quickly, jumping out of bed and almost face planting the floor as I did.

"Okay, okay I'm up." i shouted, pulling my school clothes out of my draw. I could see Emmett smirk wider as he slipped out of my room.

I never really like Tristan. Ok, that was a lie. He was a good guy. Good family friend. One thing i hated about him was the fact he always joked about trying to get in my pants. Even though Emmett and the guys would have his ass in a coffin before he even touched me.

I got dressed slowly; trying not to fall flat on my face i did so. That and not fall back asleep. As I stood infront of the mirror I froze, my eyes locked onto the necklace around my neck. Gingerly I let my fingerlips run over it, my heart skipping a beat when I saw the two rings on my hand.

I wouldn't get to know that some one out there besides Jake had these anymore. I didn't have Zeke…I bit down on my lip choking back a sob as I continued to get dressed.

.

I fell down onto the couch next to jasper with a sigh Jasper smirked down at me as i threw my grey vest on.

"He threatened you with Tristan again, didn't he?"

"Yep. Why can't he threaten me with you or Jacob, you two are less odd." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. Jasper pushed me up taking the tied from my hands.

"Number one, he doesn't send me for that reason. I'm too nice to hit a girl back" Jasper smiled, doing my tie up loosely so it came just below my third button

"and he doesn't send Jacob because he thinks you'd have a make-out fest with each other" he teased and i elbowed his side roughly.

"ass" I hissed quietly, jumping as Tristan plonked down in the seat next to me.

"Good morning all." he smiled brilliantly. "I hear Embry's cooking breakfast. How do you like your eggs in the morning bells?"

"Unfertilised thank you very much" I hissed, slapping him up the back of the head swiftly.

"That's not what I hear" Tristan smirked slightly

"Bella, come in here and get your breakfast!" Embry yelled from the kitchen and i closed my mouth quickly, cutting off whatever smart ass comment i was about to say. My mouth dropped open slightly as i walked into the kitchen to see Embry making pancakes in an apron while talking to Emmett and Jacob. I had to admit, It was kinda sketchy.

"Whoa, Embry…" i shook my head sadly

"what?" he demanded quickly

"You need to get laid." i shook my head again

Emmett choked on his orange juice, half coughing it out, half laughing. Poor Jasper was past saving, almost on the floor laughing and Jacob was trying hi hardest not to smirk

"Why? Are you making fun of my apron?! It's Emmett's!" Embry said quickly, pointing at Emmett with the egg flip.

"Yeh, but he never wears it" i teased, shoving a mouthful of pancake into my mouth as took up a seat next to Jacob.

"So…how are they?" Embry was smiling like a complete idiot. i resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Pretty tasty, where did you learn to cook Black?" I smirked, taking another bite.

"When I was younger, I used to have to go spend the summers with my gran down in Georgia. She said no man was useful if he couldn't cook"

"Well then, go Granny Black." i nodded, holding up my glass of orange juice briefly before taking a slip. i pouted slightly as the glass disappeared from my hand, Jacob smirking as he took a slip.

"Hang on....all of you are here? Are you five ever away from each other?" i asked, wide-eyed

"Not really..." All of them shrugged in unison.

"Creepy" I smiled awkwardly, grabbing my navy messenger bag. "so can we go to school now? Or has my bloody truck broken down again?"

.

.

It was only third period as I walked into Advanced English, Embry, Jasper and Alice on my heels. I missed the old days when i had Emmett in this class too. The teachers hated having us together and for good reason.

Alice and i climbed up the stairs and settled into the middle of the third row. Embry and Jasper kept going up the steps until they were sitting a row behind us. Jacob looked up and smiled sadly as i walked to my seat next to him.

"Hey there." He said, grabbing my hand as I sat down. "how's your morning?"

"Rough, Jake, rough" I sighed quietly, digging my pencil case out of my bag. Jake knew what I meant.

"I'm sorry about Zeke, Bells" he whispered, squeezing my hand tighter

"That's not gonna bring him back Jake" I mumbled, pulling my hand away from him. Jacob's face fell slightly

"I know Bella...but you know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know" I breathed, turning to the front as the teacher walked in

"Morning class." the teacher drawled and I tried to discreetly rub the moisture that had welled up in my eyes.

_Gee, thankyou Jacob_ I mentally hissed as I laid my head down on my books. I really wasn't in the mood for English today, nor was I in the mood to be a school. I didn't really walice be anywhere near here.

I could remember when it was just Jacob, me and Zeke in a row, the three of us passing notes for most of the lesson, failing classes, copying homework from Angela and Jasper. I would never get to do that again, never get in trouble for laughing at Zeke's little bad jokes..

Discreetly, I wiped my eyes again but this time I felt something soft hit the back of my head before landing on the table. I let my head rise of the desk slightly, eying the paper ball next to my head. Slowly I reached forward, taking the ball in my hand.

I unfolded it, reading the message as I saw Jacob eye the back of the room where it had come from.

.

You're not doing a very good job of being discreet. You okay Bella?

-Edward

.

I'm fine. I don't need your help…and I would have thought you trusted me enough not to spy on me anymore. I scribbled, quickly, throwing it back at Edward when the teacher had turned his back. Within a second there was another ball of paper on my desk.

.

I do, I'm just worried about you. You're lying and you know it. You're not fine, your upset.

.

Shut up, Cullen. I don't need this right now. Not at school. I pegged the ball back, glaring at Edward as I did so. I didn't wanna talk about this now. Not in class, not anytime.

Content, I laid my head back down on my books, falling asleep.

.

.

_I was wandering around a forest. I couldn't pin point where I was because it was dark. I was tripping over multiple things. My feet kept walking, even though I was telling them to stay still. It was bitterly cold, and I was losing feeling in my toes, having no shoes on at the time. The smell of the forest was so inviting, the scent of lavenders, ferns, bark everywhere. It was like I was home in the woods near my house again. Maybe that's where I was. It was getting brighter the more I walked, my fingertips skimming the pine tree leaves around me._

_Then I saw what I must have been searching for, a ray of sunshine. It was beautiful. It was shining through the trees, drying all the dampness that the rain had brought. I was overwhelmed with a bittersweet happiness. I couldn't recognize why I would be so sad about something that I had worked so hard to find. _

_Then I heard it, that ear piercing scream, the sounds of ambulances. It registered that somehow in my subconscious mind I knew that when I had found this spot something bad would have to follow. I tried to shut my eyes, to blink out whatever was coming but I didn't do it in time. I saw him. Zeke. He walked out of the sunshine. Smiling with that grin of his but he was different. I tried shutting my eyes but the site of him was awful. Blood smeared down his face, his arms broken and contorted into positions that must be excruciatingly painful made me keep them open. he was injured beyond belief. i fell backwards onto the ground in shock. Seeing him, so broken made me walice scream. _

_As he staggered closer, I tried to crawl backwards. But I couldn't. I was so scared and shocked that I couldn't move. My body had frozen. Locked. He came closer and I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore of this nightmare. _

_I could hear his heavy breathing coming closer and closer. And with every breath he took, the more clearly I could hear it. I could hear him bending down and the moans of pain that came out of his throat as he bended down. I cringed at the thought of him in pain. _

_I didn't dare to open my eyes. His breathe was now blowing onto my face. He was so close and muttering incoherent things. But after a while I managed to recognize one sentence,_

"_Happy Dreaming Bells" he whispered with a slight tone of mockery left his lips. _

I jumped in my seat, my eyes flying open. I was still in English but by now, the whole class was gone.

"god, not again" I sighed, running a slow hand through my hair. At least the teacher had not caught me sleeping this time.

"enjoy your sleep?" a voice mocked and my eyes shot to the front of the room.

She was only about 5'2", her thin bony hands on her small hips. She had her inky black hair tied up into a tight ponytail and her green eyes were narrowed on me. The first thing I noticed was the flat stomach.

"Holly?" I gasped, standing up from my seat. "What are you doing here? Where's the baby?"

"the baby's with his father" Holly spat, her eyes narrowing on me again

"it's a boy? Congrats Hol." I forced a weak smile. "what's his name?"

"Zeke Slater" she snapped. "Named after the uncle he'll never meet because of you!"

"Me?" I breathed, my chest flaring painfully. "that wasn't-"

"Wasn't your fault?" she scoffed. "please, he knew that road was dangerous during that weather, all that rain but no! he didn't listen! He had to visit you!"

"it's not my fault, he made his own choices!" I managed to get out, my voice breaking slightly as I felt a hot tear escape my eye.

"Please! He's dead and it's your fault! You know it! Why do you think you're crying now?! Cause you feel guilty!"

"Holly, please" I begged, slowly making my way down the stairs of the classroom to me. "It wasn't my.."

"Stop lying to me, Bella" Holly hissed quietly, pulling an arm away from me. "look my child in the eye and tell him that as he grows up knowing the truth, knowing it's your fault"

With that she turned on her heel, leaving me sobbing and broken behind her.

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N: Yes, before anyone asks…I was blamed for the accident by Zeke's sister, that part was true….trust me, it's the worst feeling in the world**

**Guys please review. Please. **

**Luv you all. **

**Eden xoxo**


End file.
